Like Springtime
by LimeyRizFizzle
Summary: Comrades, Shinobi bound together with the sole purpose to protect their nation; that was their thinly spun link. But even the smallest thread of fate had the oddest ability to alter and change a person's life. This thread was Hers, and she changed Them. It wasn't about romance, lust, or obligation. It was about life, and it tested the very bonds of what it meant to be comrades.
1. Prologue: Threads of Fate

Ok. Points to clear up. This story is not purely for romance. There is an ideal in Naruto that centers around comradeship, and as such I hope to convey that above all else. As such, the story will focus on several characters interactions and self-evaluations, not just Sai, Sakura, and Kiba. There will be a bit of introspection into Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and other members of Team 7. It will not only be a test of mental ability, but of morals and justification. It'll be great.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing but plot.

Prologue: Of Threads of Fate

He had never paid that much attention to the girl named Sakura Haruno. After all, what reason did he have to? Besides the casual meeting when those of his class came together or the coincidental pass by upon the streets; there was little to any relationship or connection between her and him. They were hardly paired in missions, she avoided his compound, and he avoided her hospital. They had an easy and relaxed companionship, nothing as formal to be called a friendship, but nothing so distant to be defined as strangers. Comrades, shinobi bound together with the sole purpose to protect their nation; that was their thinly spun link. But even the smallest thread of fate had the oddest ability to alter and change a person's life, which was what he found out when he came home from his month long mission, dirty and tired, to find the Fifth Hokage herself sitting on his living room couch. Needless to say, that was not something Kiba Inuzuka neither expected nor appreciated seeing on his first night in his own home, but out of respect and tradition, he swallowed any foul mouthed remark that temptingly danced at the end of his tongue, pushed off his fatigue, and approached the woman. At the very least she had a rack that could very well bring most of the Ninja Nation to their knees. Every hot blooded male appreciated a good rack.

Upon closer inspection he noticed several things he hadn't when he first walked in. There were fine lines of worry around the woman's mouth, dark and poorly concealed bags under her eyes, and the scent of human flesh, free from the mask of shampoos or other hygienic potions, abundant in the air. It took most of his willpower to not pull face at the bland disregard to basic hygiene; his acute sense of smell assaulted by the woman's overpowering natural scent, and he probably would have made some sort of comment about her looking like hell if he hadn't seen her eyes. The honey brown orbs, usually filled with confidence and the underlying strength she was famous for, were grayed over with worry and an almost broken appeal. That alone kept the usually brash and abrasive man silent. She took a deep breath, her slightly slouched form seeming to shake with the effort, as she pinned him down with her lack luster eyes. "I have a mission for you, Inuzuka." There was no reprimand in her voice, not even a concern for a report from his return. In its place just a voice flat and even with spent emotion remained. The woman shifted, bringing something from her lap up for the young man's viewing. It was a scrap of cloth, red in color, stained with the copper scent of blood. She didn't need to tell him who the torn piece of fabric belonged to, his acute sense of smell already pulled out the scents from the cloth, identifying the person as well as revealing to him the reason the Hokage seemed to be in such a mess. She grimly offered him the cloth, which he took into his gloved hand. With that, she said only one other thing before she departed. "Rock was where she last checked in. Bring her home."

The sky had just started to gray in announcement of the oncoming morning when Kiba had finished restocking and packing up for his newly appointed mission. It was surprisingly difficult to find a weapons vendor willing to drag themselves out of bed in the middle of night. Thankfully, his face (shadowed with irritation) was persuasive enough to get him what he needed. He headed once more towards the gate he had entered through only mere hours before. Since Tsunade had given him no other details or leads besides the scrap of red fabric and a location, he assumed that he would be going this mission without any other teammates. No official scroll also meant that this particular mission was on the hush hush. He wasn't even concerned when the Hokage didn't mention any of the woman's past teammates; after all it had been years since he could remember Team Kakashi being complete. After Sasuke's betrayal and the introduction of the ink user as the filler, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, as well as Yamato had constantly been away on various missions, usually lasting one to two months at a time. On occasion he would see one or two of them having lunch with Sakura at the infamous ramen stand; but he was sure that just as the work in other countries kept the boys busy, healing up the bloodied and the bruised kept Sakura's patient list well filled and stocked. She was in high demand for her skills in numerous situations. Her braininess from their childhood came in handy with the paperwork and methodology of her practice; and as such there were constant requests of having her travel to educate friendly villages on her methods. Most she declined if her constant vigilance at their home hospital spoke of anything. Sometimes, he wondered if she really believed work would fill the spaces people once did.

When someone has the daily trials of work seeping out through their pores, it's hard to miss the companionship you had when you were children. It was the life they fell into as shinobi. His own teammates went through the same experience. All three of them were children of Clans, they had duties and expectations of them. Hinata was being groomed for her own purpose to her family while Shino was off doing whatever the hell it was he often did. Coupled with Akamaru going through his first litter as a father; Kiba was well accustomed to being self-reliant and doing solo missions. The idea of being dependent solely upon oneself was befitting of his morning trek towards the gates of Konoha. With the mist still filtering through the near empty pathways and the first birds of the morning just starting to wake; it was a silent and peaceful; the very symbol of the quiet before the storm. In the past few hours as he had prepared to leave he tried his very best not to let questions cloud his mind.

_Why had Tsunade asked him personally at his home instead of officially handing him a mission?_

_Why was he doing this mission on his own, without any other teammates?_

_What kind of mission did Tsunade give Sakura; that made the Hokage such a wreck?_

_Why didn't she tell anyone else of Sakura's absence?_

Too many questions without answers, too many thoughts to haze over his judgment and dull the tracking abilities he and his clan were so well appreciated for. All Kiba was certain of was that he had a mission, and as a Shinobi, it was his duty to carry it out. So, determined eyes set towards the horizon he departed the village he had just come home to and headed towards Rock, unaware of the fate that had befallen the female medic and how it would forever change his life.

- End Prologue -

A.N.

WOO!

This time I actually added stuff D

-Limey


	2. Ascent

Time Since Mission Start: 1 week

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter One:** Ascent

Kiba had arrived at the outskirts of Rock with little delay or mishap, which he gave thanks for. He had stopped briefly in a fisherman town or a roadside inn to test for leads, but all had turned up in vain. In a tracking mission time was everything. In a normal hunt the scent would diminish as time passed and the fleer could use any mere moment to finalize their escape. Time was an important factor, and since he could only deduce so much from the scrap of fabric covered in dried blood given to him by Tsunade, he had made haste in his travels. Once there, he found that learning information about the missing shinobi more than easy; she did have pink hair after all. No matter where the Shinobi of Konoha went, Sakura was one of the few with hair that particular shade of pastel. Within days he had gathered enough to get the jist of what she was doing for her mission. She was doing recon. What kind of recon? Who the hell knew, it wasn't like he was given an official scroll.

From a tavern maid in a small village by the name of Leran, he discovered that a woman that matched Sakura's description had spent the night about two weeks prior in her travels back towards the East, back to the Fire Country. Though the information was much appreciated, it was disturbing. It had taken him 4 days to travel from Konoha to Leran, which meant Sakura should have returned home before he had. A lot can happen to a shinobi in 2 weeks; especially in the hands of the wrong people. One could only surmise that with Sakura's amazing medic abilities and her insane chakra induced super strength, her retainers would have to be someone either exceptionally lucky, or someone exceptionally skilled. He hoped for the first; but expected the latter.

With no other need to get any closer to the Hidden Village of Rock, he stayed at Leran in hopes of getting drifts or tidbits of information to help narrow his search down. His investigations tended to lead to dead ends though. Small towns had the habit of gossiping, and though he pressed as hard as he could without breaking faces he often found the topic turning towards how good he would be with so and so's daughter, or how they could use a strong lad like him in the fields. He had decided to take a reprieve from the constant recruitment of his genitalia and muscles to grab a drink. In the end, he found what he needed to know from the very same tavern maid who had told him she had seen Sakura, just a couple days after his first inquiry. He had been sitting at the bar, sipping a mug of some dark mysterious liquid that stunk like high hell, when he had heard the soft repetitive imprints of her feet against the aged wooden floor. He could smell her before she reached him; the scent of cheap perfume and old sex forming a thick haze around her slightly swaying form. Her arm came to a rest upon his shoulder closest to her as she leaned slightly, giving him a view of the ample breasts that plumped up against the front of her simple low cut shirt. He stiffened against her touch, the woman's disgusting disregard for his personal space almost breaking down the thin and cracking walls he had built to house his growing irritation. Don't get him wrong, he was a hot blooded man. He liked women. He liked them a whole lot. Just, right now _she_ wasn't the one he needed to find. Despite that, he did his best to not appear like he wanted to burn a hole through the bar counter in front of him. She didn't seem to care either way.

"So, no luck finding your girlfriend there handsome? Must be lonely." Girlfriend. Funny how he had adopted that as his cover story into searching for Sakura and the old maids of the village had still propositioned him for their own daughters. Kiba found that the girl's voice matched her appearance and disposition; it was rich with the sweet tones of false sincerity and hidden intentions. He liked it just about as much as he liked her musky and overly 'fragrant' scent. The arm that rested upon his shoulder shifted, her fingers plucking innocently at the fabric of his simple black jacket. "Ya know, if you need some attention, I've got some time." And there it was; her hidden intention. Had he been a lesser man, and probably intoxicated by the weak liquor, Kiba would have taken the girl up on her offer. But he wasn't a lesser man, he was damn irritated and fed up over not being able to sleep in his own bed, so he simply shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"Thanks, but unfortunately I'm a loyal man." Out of the corner of his eye he noted the rather put out expression lining the girls painted lips. It appeared she wasn't rejected very often. It made him wonder how often she propositioned men who claimed themselves to be taken. Oh well, she was lucky. If she had been any other tavern maid, he probably would have made an even ruder attempt to get her to knock off, but being is sole and only link towards Sakura at the moment, he had toned it down to being loyal. Steeling his mental resolve he offered her a half smile before he returned his focus back to his mug of mystery liquor. "But really, thanks for the offer."

She huffed then, leaning back and turning slightly away from him. A pout pulled at her features as she looked at him beseechingly. In what life she believed she could pull that look off was beyond him, but there she was trying to put up the snobby little act anyways. "And here I was, going to tell you something I had remembered about Little Miss Pinky if you had wanted to spend so-"she never finished her sentence, for the next moment found her being led through the maze of tables and people towards the stairs that led to the rooms above by the wrist. Kiba had barely got her into his room when he felt her hands wandering towards his pants. This time, he didn't bother to hide his disgust. Grabbing her hands from his body, he turned her and slammed her into the wall, provoking a delighted and aroused squeal which he responded to with a growl, low and dangerous. He watched as the smug smile and the heated flush started to drain from the woman's face as she looked into his eyes. There was no desire or lust in Kiba's eyes; just the swirls of agitation at having been withheld crucial information. Didn't he already go over how important time was in situations like this? And here he was, with a woman who deliberately had withheld information for her own personal whims. He would let her know very well that he didn't like to have his time wasted.

"Now… I'll ask you once and only once before I tear that make up caked face of yours off." He leaned in close, his nose a mere breathe from the quivering tavern maids, his dark eyes boring into her own. "What did you so conveniently forget to tell me?"

The girl was silent for a moment, her bottom lip quivering as she saw the consequences of her backfired plan. But she was a 'professional' at her business, and quickly recovered. Tilting her head away from his, she offered him only a sneer. "You shouldn't think so highly of that little pastel haired bitch you're searching for. She's playing you like a fool." Her sneer turned into a dark little smirk, as if she was trying to keep face while telling Kiba he was getting exactly what he deserved. "That one night she stayed here, her other boyfriend came to visit. Said that he was here to surprise her, asked for her room number, and then they spent all night in there making all sorts of banging and loud sounds. They must have had one night, because the next day they left, she was passed out in his arms." Other boyfriend? As best as he could remember, Sakura didn't have a boyfriend. Everyone he knew of didn't have the guts to face Kakashi and Tsunade for the young woman's hand; not to mention one over protective teammate and one overly clueless comrade. Not to mention her massive strength tended to emasculate his gender. Typically, a man likes to feel like a man. But that didn't mean she couldn't have admirers. She was attractive, her skills made her a high ticket item to those who wanted to breed their bloodlines with super chakra; she could attract a sicko. Yeah. He could see that.

"What did he look like?"

"What does it matter?" He slammed her into the wall again, this time with a little more force. She whimpered. He didn't care.

"It matters." The tone of his voice seemed to send his message across clearly, because her next couple sentences consisted of nothing else but words to describe the man. He was tall, dressed simply in black, with long blond hair, whose bangs fell over one of his deep blue eyes. Despite his charm, he spoke with an odd accent and smelled of clay. "Anything else? Like a name." His hands squeezed down around her wrists, a silent reminder that she had better tell him what she knew.

"He didn't tell me his personally, but when I passed their room during the night I did hear her say a name." She paused, as if trying to remember. "I think it was… Deidara."

After that incident his search picked up rather quickly. It appeared that the people of the village knew far more then they liked to let on. Also, it appeared that harsh words and actions loosened their tongues a lot better than kind inquiries; his kind of town right there. His actions even doubled as a deterrent for those clucking hens who wanted to offer their daughters like sacrificial lambs. Small victories, left and right. After several broken bones and a dismembered finger or two (he tended to lose track of some details when he got into his work), he found himself at the base of a waterfall about 12 miles from Leran. The sun had long left the sky, stars studding the dark navy sky as the crescent moon reflected upon the rippling water's surface. He inhaled slowly, taking in the scents of the forest around him as well as the sweet and cool water before him. His eyes closed, the scents pulsing through his mind as he dragged through them. Elm, lotus, sap; all scents commonplace and expected. Then, from near the water's edge, he caught the barest traces of something he had hoped to find.

Sakura.

His eyes snapped open focused towards the waterfall.. He stepped slowly over the water's edge and inspected the waterfall, his keen eyes picking out the shadow of a cave or a cavern lurking behind the cascading water. What a perfect little hiding place, this Deidara had found. Water diluted and masked scents; rushing water would near eliminate it. Clever man. Speaking of which; he inhaled slowly again, noting that even though Sakura's scent was barely there, her captor's wasn't there at all. He remembered the man was supposed to smell of clay; a particular scent that was hard to miss, but there was no sign of him being around there at all. Had he missed both of them already? If so, he would have to go back and break a couple more bones. The thought alone brought a small smirk to his lips as he decided to inspect the cave anyway.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dimmed light within the cave; but being the type of shinobi that he was and having the blood of his clan running through his veins, his eyes quickly adjusted. Near flawless night vision was such a perk. Sakura's scent was much stronger in here. And it was fresh. She was still here, that much was obvious, but he couldn't see her. So, deeper into the cave he went. His eyes scanned the moist moss covered walls, tracing from the ceiling down. Then, just as he was about to reach the back end of the cave, the softest sound caught his ears. Breathing. His eyes snapped to the left, and he just stared.

If you had asked someone what was the first thing they thought of when they thought of Sakura Haruno, they probably would have said something rather stupid, such as the words pink, the flower she was named after, or bubblegum. But if you had asked him, he would have answered with springtime. As odd as that would sound, in his mind it made perfect sense. Being naturally rough with words and how to use them, Kiba wouldn't be able to explain to you why he thought of springtime, he just did. Maybe it was something as shallow as the fact that she smelled like flowers, fresh ones, or maybe it was something so deep as the idea that like rays of the sun that melted away the winter into blossom, the medic had the uncanny ability to worm her way into the coldest or most unemotional people; as was proven with her work with Sai. Either way he wasn't quite sure why he made her think instantly of that warming and life filled season after harsh winters; she just did. If you had asked him what he thought how he would find Sakura after being told she was kidnapped; he would have said bound, gagged, brutally injured, or even dead.

But now that he had found her, she wasn't any of those things.

In fact, she was asleep. Wrapped up in a couple light blankets and resting upon a make shift bed of what appeared to be animal furs, Sakura rested as if she were in the safety and comforts of her own home. No marks upon her fair skin, no signs of struggle or strife, no scent of tears or tragedy clinging to her form; it was just her, sleeping. But that didn't make sense; not to him at least. He found his hands running up and down her limbs, checking for broken bones or hidden injuries only to be rewarded with a soft mew from the woman beneath him. Feather light touches against her wrist and her neck, finding her pulse and respiration to be normal. His hand flirted over to her forehead, pulling his glove off during the process as he checked her temperature. It was normal. Everything was normal. What if she really was here with her boyfriend? What if they really were just throwing caution and duty to the wind to have a couple of shared nights together? He found his irritation starting to build, and a low growl unintentionally passed by his clenched teeth.

Then, she stirred and he stiffened, removing his hand from her as if he had touched fire.

She yawned, squirmed a bit, and then shifted into an upright position. One hand reached up to pushed the pale pastel strands from her face as she sleepily opened her eyes. They landed on Kiba, sea foam orbs still clouded with dreams. He simply scowled at her. "Oi… why didn't you go home after your mission? Idiot. Because of you I had to leave as soon as I got home from my own mission. No rest. No food. No women. Just what kind of trouble do you think I went through to fi- hey! What the hell are you doing!" During his rant, the young woman's eyes had cleared and seemed to focus upon his mouth. Suddenly, she had reached out, fingers brushing his moving lips as he talked. His hand automatically came up and wrapped around her wrist in reflex as he leaned back, but she didn't seem deterred at all. Instead, she raised her other hand in attempt to touch his face; causing him to once more clamp down upon her free wrist. She huffed, pouting up at him as she struggled sluggishly in his hold, fingers still outreached towards his mouth.

He frowned, why wasn't she speaking? He knew she was stronger than this, more vocal as well. But here she was, in his hands, struggling and mewing and pouting like a kitten restrained from its favorite toy. Wait. He rethought that situation, finding it insanely inappropriate for him to relate his mouth to Sakura's toy. He had other things to think about. "Hey. Sakura." His voice seemed to snap the girl out of her pouting struggles, her sea foam eyes resting on his face once more. Her lips quivered, parting and closing as if she had just figured out that she had a pair of her own, as she watched Kiba's mouth with keen interest.

_Sa… kura?_

A question. Not a statement. She said her name a couple more times, before she could say it as a single unbroken word. She then smiled, and began to softly chant it as if it were some sort of treasure.

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

Through it all, all Kiba could do was watch her, his mind slowly coming to the ultimate and harsh conclusion. Sakura, wasn't all there. She didn't remember.

A sudden explosion rocked the mouth of the cave and instinctively Kiba pulled the woman towards him, curling around her as he pushed them low to the ground. He muffled her squeak of fear into his chest as his eyes turned towards the mouth of the cave just in time to watch as stone upon stone tumbled down, closing them off from the outside world. Then, something slammed into the back of his head, and in a flash of pain and bright white, the world faded to black.

-End Chapter 1

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Weeks

We are aiming for a 3,000 word count for the main chapters. Hopefully, I can do it. I am sure with the method of writing I am trying to employ that won't be too hard. O_O. Watch me eat my words later.

-Limey


	3. Questions

Ohhhhhh yeah. So, I need help. I don't know how the hell to write Shino. It's important. I need to know. Someone, hint me. Link me to videos or something. B/ I can't suck at him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Weeks 1 Day

Chapter 2: Questions

He was swimming in darkness. Well, not quite darkness, more like swirling grays and black, smoke almost, just falling in the murky abyss. Behind his closed eyes was a resounding dull stab of pain, spearing his brain on what felt like a million tiny red hot pokers, making it all to hot and unbearable. Despite the unpleasant sensation, he couldn't seem to will himself out of the smoky shadows. Then suddenly a flash of soothing green flooded the darkness he had been trapped in, a cool blast that caused the shadows and the pain to crumble in its power. Slowly, his eyes opened.

At first, he could only see shadows and shapes. Splashes of gray and blue defined the shapes, and his world came into focus. Suddenly, he was very aware of everything around him; from the sharp little pebbles that seemed lodged into his back, to the cool and soothing hands that played at either side of his face. He knew those hands. How many times was he coaxed out of unconsciousness by those hands? How many times did they bring him back from exhaustion and con him with soft touches back to the living? Slim fingers brushed across his forehead, trailing over his temples and along his cheek bones before pressing against his slightly parted lips. Tilting his eyes upward, they focused on a fair skinned face framed by strands of coral. He saw his reflection in sea foam eyes and felt soft and slim digits run over his forehead, leaving paths of cool relief in their wake. How many times had he woken from near death to see that very same face over his own? Being a Shinobi, there were too many times to count. Death brings a sense of heightened reality, and brushing against it so many times you would think that he would have remembered every single detail of his saviors face, and in truth he thought he had. But looking at her now, despite the dim glow of some unknown light source and the fuzzy buzz between his ears, he felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

From the soft curve of her cheek to the supple swell of her lips, he found his eyes drinking her in. If you had asked him right then the number of flakes in the girls' eyes, he would be able to answer honestly and confidently. It was right about this time where the relief would flood her features, all before her face pulled into one of well-meant anger. Those hands would slide from his face down to the front of his jacket, fingers curling into the fabric as she reprimanded him for whatever stunt he pulled to land him back under her care. He would respond with a snort of his own, reminding her of all the ways he was great and that nothing would ever win against his superiority and grandness. His voice would be laced with confidence and bravado, but only for the sake of her hands that trembled against his neck. Sometimes he wondered if she clutched so hard at him because she didn't want him to abandon her, to die off or leave her. In the end, he pinned it to her personality. Sakura just didn't want anyone to die. This Sakura however didn't want to stop touching his face. That was different.

The Fog lifted and he noticed that she was much to close, that she was touching him much too intimately. It was causing his brain to want to lull back into the comforts of sleep, but the pressing knowledge of a recent explosion pushed him to act his role. Reaching a hand up, he pushed her wandering fingers from his face and sat up, ignoring the screaming pain that rushed through his head. A quick assessment from his amber eyes noted with grim realization that whatever that explosion was, it had effectively trapped him and his newly found charge inside the cave. Of all the ways to hold up with a woman, this wasn't too high on his list. Hands, not his own, found their way onto the exposed skin at the back of his neck, and once more Kiba found himself pulling Sakura away from his form. Touchy that she was, he didn't need her soft caresses putting him even further off track. Standard operations took over, and he began the routine check over. Chakra points and flow seemed uninterrupted and all body parts seemed accounted for. The worst of the injuries, on either of them, seemed to be minor abrasions.

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

Amber eyes trailed back to the woman's face, and noted that her hands had somehow mad it back to his cheeks. Fingertips brushed lightly over his skin and worry glittered bright in those sea foam eyes. Had he not known that she wasn't all there, that look of concern would have made him feel special. Taking in their situation and her sudden dependency on him, it sparked instead a protective streak to burn low in his stomach. Damn his pack instincts. "Stay here." Pulling her hands from his face, he folded them on her lap and stood, quickly turning to the mouth of the cave. He probed the wall of fallen rocks in search of a weak point, any way of exit, only to find that of course there were none. Even if there were, he didn't know if there was loose rock above them and an explosion could very possibly be there doom. Turning his back on the wall, he returned to the woman waiting for him. Upon his arrival she sprang up from her spot upon the floor, toppling over onto him as she lost her balance. Instinctively, his arms wrapped easily around her form and lifted her up as a man would do for his wife, protecting her from her fall before he even had time to come to terms with his actions. Damn those pack instincts.

Suddenly off her feet, Sakura assessed her new position in his arms. He watched her as she tested the bounce of his arms before settling quit comfortably curled against his chest. Trust; that was another fault the Kunichi had. It was undying for her comrades, even those that betrayed her. Watching as she sought shelter and comfort in him the flames of his instinctual need to protect and guard. Kiba didn't like when his comrades were in need. He liked it even less when they were female. It wasn't that they weren't strong or capable, but merely the way his clan viewed women. Sakura at this moment screamed for his protection, and as such he felt himself falling and molding into the role of her shield and sword. It was dangerous, that particular mindset was usually reserved for family members or mates. It wasn't one based on any ulterior motive, but for him it was an instinct bred deep into his blood. It didn't sit well that she provoked it in him. Deciding it better to find a way back to the safety of their village before he questioned anything any further, he put his mental processes on hold and assessed the situation again. He paused, noticing that where once there was a back of a cave now appeared to be a tunnel. Well, it seemed that was a sign. He didn't like it, but he had no choice. He walked.

Despite his will to stay silent and focused, it seemed that the 'child' in his arms wanted attention. She continued to chant her name, touch his face and hair, and stare up at him for prolonged periods of time with those big and wide sea foam eyes. At first he had rewarded her touches with glares. When those didn't work, he attempted a snarl. In response, she had emitted a soft squeak and recoiled from him. Needless to say, he found himself enduring her 'petting', if not only to keep her from making such a terrified face. It seemed that in the span of time he had found Sakura, he found aspects of his personality rapidly changing. He didn't like it. It wasn't him. Most importantly, it wasn't her. "The first thing I'm going to do once the Doctors say you're back to your old self, is pick you up and drop you on your ass." His sad attempt at redemption was rewarded with a pleased giggle from the bundle of goo in his arms. It should have spiked irritation, the way she took his threat so lightly. Instead, her appeased content smile only served to make him want to smile back. So naturally, he tried again. "I'm not joking, Sakura. I'll find the tallest tree around and drop you smack on your ass. Go down, pick you up, and do it again for good measure." She giggled again, bright and bubbly as she leaned in and waited for him to speak again. It appeared she liked his voice. It kept her quiet, kept her still, so he decided that he would talk. It would be better than walking silently as she caressed him all over. Okay, not better, but at least it would keep her hands off of him.

He started with stories about their childhood and their home, things they had in common and things that they did not. He told her of his teammates, and his losses. He told her of her teammates, but pointedly left out any details about Sasuke. He was a rough man that much was sure, but Kiba knew better than to try and reopen old wounds. Even if she didn't remember, he didn't want a bad memory be what brought her fist flying into his face. Instead, he focused on her studies as a Medical Nin and her abuse of her other teammates. With each step through the cave he spun more memories for them both, and before long he felt the girls breathe even out and her body sag in his arms. Glancing down, he noticed that her eyelashes had fanned closed against her cheek, her forehead finding a little niche upon his shoulder to claim for its own. Was his voice really that soothing? From what he could remember, he had always been viewed as sharp or harsh, never soothing. It would ruin his image that was for sure. It took every inch of trained muscle function to keep that glimmer of a smile off his lips. He would be damned before he allowed himself to crack at that idea. Soon as they figured out what was wrong with her, things would go back to the way they were before. No one would have to know. The thought brought comfort. A couple more steps brought forth a new sensation that caressed his face and brought upon it the scent of life; a breeze.

Hitching his arms tighter around his charge, he took off at a quick sprint. A breeze meant an opening, and an opening meant an end to this damned cave. More scents came into focus; flowers, trees, grass. If sunshine had a scent, he was sure he could smell it now. Mere moments later he lunged out of the shadows and into the light, his feet planting evenly on the branch of a tall tree. Amber eyes adjusted to the light as he gazed off into the horizon, trying to place where they were. Oddly enough, and to his surprise, just there beyond the forests end was a path and a marker he knew all too well. They were about a half a day's run from Konoha. Glancing at the sky above him he noted the position of the sun, already touching the far horizon. It was late. He could have set up camp and waited till morning, but with the breath of fresh air his mind had brought up numerous details that were suddenly very worrisome. The existence of the cave, for example, was too convenient. It had hacked off nearly 2 days of travel. Whoever had taken Sakura had placed her just far enough inside the cave where they would not be harmed by the cascade of rocks. On top of that, the only available exit left led them nearly to the front gates of Konoha. All routes of this nature this close to the village would have been recorded and mapped for use; and Kiba knew every short cut. This cave was not one of them. It seemed someone had deliberately planned for him and Sakura to make it back to Konoha safe and sound. He didn't know if that fact made him relieved or concerned. From the way things looked, he'd be on another mission as soon as he returned home. Damn it.

He ended up at the Front Gates of Konoha several hours later, just as the stars started to fade the coming sunrise. Pulling a hood over Sakura's sleeping head, he approached the morning guard. A quick snarl at the watch man had the doors opening before him, and relief washed over his body as he noted their home seemed safe and sound. Almost as if sensing that safety was right around the corner, the woman in his arms started once more to stir. He was grateful that they had arrived so early. Hiding a Pink Haired woman who had been missing for some months wasn't easy. Sticking to roof tops and shadows, he made whispered soothing words to keep the woman in the fine edge of sleep as he made his way to his apartment. The light in the little window was on, signaling someone was waiting for him. He wasn't surprised. Deft movements opened the door revealing the broken and slouched form the Fifth, curled on his couch as if it were her anchor to this world. He had barely been gone three weeks, but it seemed she had spent every free moment away from her duties waiting for their return, simply just whittling away in his apartment. Dead brown eyes rose as he entered, life sparking back into them as they landed on the woman in his arms.

Suddenly, Kiba found his arms free and his couch free of clutter, a slowly waking Sakura placed along its length. Practiced hands flowed easily over each limb as once listless eyes snapped back to practiced attention. Finding himself suddenly relieved of his charge, Kiba went through the task of reporting his findings. Tsunade made no notion that she was listening, but the man knew that it was protocol anyway. As he listed off the details, he made note of the mess the woman had made in his apartment. The boxes of takeout proved that at the very least the woman was eating. He had just started to pick up what looked like old boxes of Chinese when a shrill scream broke through the air. He winced in pain as he dropped the box and turned towards his couch, watching as Tsunade backed away with eyes full of surprise. Sakura was awake, and with that she was doing her very best to get as far away from Tsunade as her weakened limbs would let her. Sea foam eyes raced around the room before landing on Kiba, widening for a moment before she launched herself off the couch towards him. Just as it happened in the cave, she stumbled down and into his arms as he found himself lifting her up to cradle her against his chest. Little whimpers of fear came from her throat as she clung to his. The Inuzuka met the confused and rejected eyes of his superior, and running a soothing hand down along the spine of the mess of tears in his arms he simply shrugged his free shoulder. "She doesn't remember."

If Kiba thought he would be getting rest, he was sorely mistaken. Of course, he knew better than to hope for a good nights sleep. A couple hours would have been nice though. Just a few. Instead, he found himself in the place he hated most, the Hospital. Sitting stiffly in a little plastic chair holding the hand of an equally stiff Sakura, he watched with growing irritation as people in lab coats with clip boards circled the woman next to him as if she were a single fish in a sea of sharks. It wasn't that he was worried of their professionalism and tact in this confidential case, more like the woman who called out for his protection was sending every signal his way to tear throats. Needless to say, he almost had his hand crushed several times in the last couple of minutes. Blood samples, chakra tests, reflex charts; the tedious and repetitious procedures did nothing to sooth the young woman's nervousness. Had it not been for Kiba's presence he was sure that she would have gone through a mental break down. After Tsunade had thoroughly pumped him for details of every kind she had ordered him to carry Sakura to the Isolation Compound near the back of the hospital. A ward kept in reserve for the most severe and delicate cases, the medical staff housed there were of a select few. He glared openly at the ANBU who stood guard outside of the hallway and walked through, settling in vacant room. There, with the help of several other Medical Nin, they had released the smaller woman's death grip upon his neck long enough to settle her on an examination table before she had latched back onto his hand, her one comfort in a sea of confusion.

Tsunade was amongst the team that flowed around Sakura, and as a suggestion to keep the young woman calm she had Kiba place a blind fold over the girls 'eye and administer a sedative while speaking to her. The mixture of soothing words and muscle relaxers eventually eased the woman into a dreamless sleep, and despite the fact that he could now feel the blood pumping to his fingertips he felt no will to let go of her hand. Tsunade spoke to him and the others present of possible reasons for this obvious amnesia, but he had no will to listen. With his agitation growing to the stage of teeth grinding, it took most of his will power to not kick every person in the room out of his sight. Tsunade seemed to notice the growing tension around the young man, for she dismissed the medical team and left him with one simple task. "Watch over her." Once again left alone with the pink haired girl, he felt his moodiness start to die down. The exhaustion from the last couple weeks seeped in, and his eye lids grew heavy. Rubbing his free hand over his face his amber eyes darted towards the peaceful face of the woman next to him before he felt her hand tighten against his own. The last coherent thought he had before he dipped under was yet another unanswered question, _when did he start to care_.

It felt like only minutes had passed before a shrill scream shook him out of the darkness. He knew that scream, had heard it once before, and knew very well it came from Sakura. Amber eyes flashed open and his hands found its way around a neck. He turned and the persons back was slammed into the concrete of the wall, cracking it with the force as Kiba felt the feral growl rise up in his throat. His blood sang in his ears, each heartbeat commanding him to protect. It took him a moment to realize that he held in his hand the neck of a Doctor, a very frightened Doctor at that, and he probably would have consciously kept that man pressed up against the wall if it had not been for the pathetic sniffles he heard coming from behind him, along with the scent of blood. Turning to look towards the girl he had been put in charge of, he noted the broken IV that now hung from her arm and the tears that streamed down her face. He glared at the Doctor before going to the woman's side to tend to her arm. "You fucking idiot. Can't even stick an IV correctly…" As soon as he was at her side it seemed her fears evaporated. She stilled, her shaking calmed, and she seemed to relax. He made quick work of removing the ruined IV and using minor chakra techniques to slow the bleeding.

"It seems she trusts you most." His gaze flickered briefly towards Tsunade, her form observing them from the opened door. He huffed his agreement before returning his attentions to the punctured vein. "Give her the sedative and get out of here Inuzuka." For a moment, Kiba stiffened. The echoes of adrenaline still pumped through his veins, still coaxed him into the position of her guardian. He threw a glare over his shoulder at the Hokage, but the woman stood confident and strong. Cleaned, clothed, and trimmed back to her usual self, she was as imposing as ever. "She needs to learn to adapt without you. If you're always around, near killing her doctors, she won't. Don't become over protective of a woman that is not your own." As if slapped in the face with a bucket of cold water, Kiba felt his actions brought into clear view. His behavior was inappropriate. He was not her lover, teammate, nor intimate friend. At the best, he was a simple comrade. She was not his woman, and to be this protective of her was beyond the scope of his relationship with her. If he stayed this way, attempting to shield her, there would be no way for her to return to who she was before. His body tightened against his train of mental thoughts, conflicting that _she_ needed _him._ He struggled briefly with his own instincts, inhaling deeply as he settled into reason. Dangerous, that mindset was _dangerous_. The doctors needed to do what they could. A syringe was placed in his hands filled with that liquid that would put her under as he raised his amber eyes to look into the sea foam ones that trusted him so completely. The muscles in his shoulders tensed. He felt an easy boyish smile fall into place, as he began to tell her another story. One from their childhood, about a sandbox with a boy and girl who built a fort for a puppy. A castle, their castle. Funny, how he remembered that now.

Her body relaxed as he slid the sedative into her vein, lulling her to sleep to his voice once more. Once her breathing evened out, he laid the syringe on the table and left her on that bed. He neither looked at the Doctor he had assaulted nor the Hokage he had embarrassed himself in front of, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. His mission was completed. He should have felt relieved with the vacation he so rightfully deserved. Yet, as he walked down the path from the Hospital to his apartment, he could only feel his irritation grow. What would be in her eyes the next time he saw her? Betrayal? Distrust? He knew that look in a young ones eyes of pure respect and trust. Once scorned, it turns judgmental and harsh. For some reason, he doubted he could face such a look on Sakura's face. It would fade into understanding when she remembered turn into acceptance and eventually into jokes over drinks. But the mere thought she would look at him with the same brokenhearted expression that came with those who had abandoned her before weighed heavy on his mood. When had he become such a coward?

Tsunade watched with calculating eyes as the back of the young Inuzuka wandered away from the Hospital, headed towards his apartment at the other end of the Village. She was starting to doubt her earlier decision to choose that particular man for the job of tracking down Sakura. She didn't even take into consideration that the young woman would provoke the man's protective streak. Then again, she hadn't taken into consideration that Sakura would have been brought back alive. She trusted in the abilities of her Student, trusted in her strength and loyalty to Konoha. This is why she had expected that death alone would be what delayed her students return. This is also why she had not asked one of her teammates to search for her. It may have been cruel to give Kiba the task of trudging home the death of a comrade, but it would have been crueler still to charge Kakashi with the task of bringing home the death of his student, or with Naruto the death of his first love. She had seen the growing attachment the young Inuzuka had with her student, and thought to nip it in the bud before it blossomed into something more than mere protectiveness. God forbid they found out that the Sakura he had brought home was not whole. God forbid there be one more heart broken by her death. And lastly, God Forbid if she would have to order for her own student's execution. With what Kiba had told her, Sakura's return was ensured. Someone wanted her here. That in itself was a comfort and a concern all on its own. She only hoped that time would prove her instinct incorrect, and the return of Konoha's greatest Medic would not be celebrated in tears.

End Chapter 2

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Weeks 1 Day

Ho Mai Gawd. It got longer. I am so damn proud of myself! Tomorrow, watch me revise another chapter. You just watch me.

-Limey


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Since Mission Start: 6 Weeks

**Chapter 3:** Jealousy

This feeling was all too familiar to Kiba Inuzuka. First, there was attraction. A subtle glance from dark curious eyes and the ever slightest shadow of a smile as thoughts of physical appreciation flew through an alcohol buzzed mind. A simple hello, a compliment on the young lady's shoes, a joke or two and a flash of his devil may care grin and they were well onto step two: Arousal. Messy swipes of lips upon flesh and hands fumbling upon fabric as he led the stumbling girl towards his apartment brought to his attention the growing need between her legs; urging a similar reaction within his own loins. He wrestled with the handle of his door, the body of the woman pinned between him and the large wooden slab grinding against his hardened length making the task all that much harder, but with a grunt of frustration he won the battle and they tumbled into his 'home', initiating step 3; Lust. Clothes fell always, revealing soft feminine curves and well-toned muscle as he devoured her cries of pleasure into his own. His hands found the junction between her thighs to be slick with hunger for his attention, and as he placed himself at the ready to enter her he'd look up at her face and she would say his name.

_Kiba._

That was when it all fell apart. Despite the fact that his anatomy was more than willing to partake in the joys that this willing and wanton creature in his arms was more than ready to provide, he could not make the crucial thrust to issue the start of the passionate dance. Instead, his mind overpowered his body and he was thrown back to a different time, a different woman, with an entirely different face. Sea foam eyes, coral pink hair, giggles and touches and sweet caresses just because she liked the way the words tumbled from his lips; with a sickened groan he pulled away from the woman and tossed her the articles of clothing left upon the floor. As most women rejected do, she bristled; called him a few choice words, rewarded him with a smack across his face, and disappeared into the night. This had happened more than once in the month after he had completed his secret mission; it had happened about seven times now to be exact, and each time he had made the move to satisfy the hunger that dwelled just below his skin that arrogant little princess would pop up into his mind and ruin it for him. Left alone once again with nothing but the ache in his loins and his thoughts as company, he mentally mutilated himself for becoming such a wimp.

Kiba wasn't picky about his women. He liked them anyway they'd let him take them. As long as they were clean, pretty, and didn't expect commitment on his half he was more than ready to enjoy a night of making passionate and crazy sex to that nameless stranger. He wasn't shy about it either. It was a well-known fact amongst the bar hoppers of the Village that Kiba had joined the rumored ranks of Ninja Sex Icons, alongside such famous names as Genma and Kakashi. If you wanted a good time with a young gun, the dangerous wild boy was your prime pick of the lot. Yet despite his 'reputation' he had done anything but live up to his name. It was all her fault. All Sakura's fault. Then, just as he did with those six other nights, he filled his thoughts with her touch, her smile, that trusting face she rarely showed, that clinging need she had to be with him, that absurd want to protect her from every other thing in the world; and touched himself until not only did he hate her for what she had done to him, but hated himself for not being able to stop. Writhing upon the sheets, on the brink of sweet release and certain damnation, he whimpered her name as if it were some sort of keepsake upon sanity and tumbled head first into the blissful hell that was all Sakura.

God was he one sick puppy.

The next day had him doing what he normally did the morning after, running. Instead of the training grounds, where most ninjas would run, Kiba paced himself through the streets and back ways of the city; immersing himself in the busy life of the inner workings of Konoha. He did his usual cheerful hellos to the vendors and his friends, stopping every now and then to chat about silly things like how hot the weather was turning and how Akamaru's pups were faring. Despite his usual cheery demeanor though, much darker thoughts were swirling just below his carefree smile. It wasn't rare for the male members of his clan to grow attached to females. It was in their blood to be dominating and protective. It was, however, rare for that kind of connection to be established in such a short amount of time and still have it affect his person so long after being last in contact. New Bonds are easily severed with space and time. This was a practice used often by Clan Heads to keep their heirs from getting too close to women deemed unacceptable for a position as the Alpha's Mate. It was also why it was rare to see any Inuzuka truly serious in their sexual advancements on the opposite gender outside of the purpose for marriage. Pursuing a Mate was different from a one night stand. His family may not be the most politically prominent, but a Clan they still were. If his mother knew of his current obsession, he would hear no end of the consequence. It was also one of the reasons why he had been avoiding visiting his own partner, Akamaru, during this great time of Fatherhood. Tsune was a terrifying Shinobi. Kiba wouldn't put it past his mother to be able to _smell_ the attachment on him.

The thoughts of his own dilemma though weren't the only thing swirling through his head as he pounded the pavement. It was no shy piece of gossip that Team 7 was a hot topic. Time and time again their construction and bonds were questioned, only to have the strength of their companionship shoved into onlooker's faces again and again. Sakura's own personal attachment was the backbone for most of the rumors as well as for the reasons they were eventually dissolved. She waited for The Tragic Betrayer, The Idealist Optimist, and The Lazy Pervert all with equal trust and resolve. No matter how many times they walked through those gates, no matter how many weeks they left her behind with no word, no matter what everyone else said; she waited. And when they returned, she smiled. Sure, now there was the Master Creep Face and Mr. Smiley Face to add to the group; but those original three were _her _first boys. Kiba thought that meant something, not only to her but to them as well. It was one of those rare times that all of her boys, excluding The Uchiha but including Master Creep Face and Mr. Smiley, were actually home for more than a week. And yet, nothing.

It irritated him greatly. Where the absence of that smiling face framed by pastel pink hair should have sent alarms through Team 7's head there seemed to be no real worry over the pinkettes disappearance. Not Ino, her supposed best friend, nor Naruto, her closest teammate seemed to be aware that maybe it was unnatural not to see Sakura in more than a month. Yes, they had only been back in town now for just over a week but even then the fact that they had seen nothing of her should have been some sort of indication that something was up. Kiba didn't know much of the dynamics of Team 7, but he knew that Sakura didn't go three days into the return of her boys without going for dinner with them somewhere. A week was way out of the norm, but if Naruto or Kakashi showed concern Kiba hadn't noticed. In fact, he had run into the fox faced blond a few days back and was due to eat with him at the usual Ramen Stand for lunch. No concern, no questions, no worries; just that happy carefree grin full of sunshine and rainbows. It made him want to punch the man's teeth in; but at the same time filled him with an odd sense of guilt. Naruto had a right to know about Sakura; even if the man was an air headed dimwit. Good thing Lunch provided the perfect opportunity.

Making his way into the little ramen stand, Kiba was confronted with the males of Team Seven. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai sat in that very order, each giving their own form of a greeting. The absence of Yamato was noted, and the blond of the group gave a short shrug saying something about a mission. It was then that their conversation turned to whatever topic they were on before the Inuzuka had arrived. Strangely enough, it was about Sakura. Taking the only seat left, beside Kakashi, Kiba made an order and turned to listen in to Naruto; the current speaker. Apparently, it seemed that the blond wasn't as dim as Kiba had once thought. "Ya know, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura's been really busy lately. They wouldn't even let me see her when I visited the hospital. Something about her being neck high in papers and medical crap. Said she was assigned somewhere in this special ward because of a special case. They should give her a break; stop hogging her all to themselves."

The young man sulked, an obvious frown making his face take on that childlike tone that was all Naruto. Kakashi simply turned the page of his current novel, showing no other interest in the subject then the well placed "Mhmm" spoken whenever the complaining blond took a breath. It seemed that the older man thought Sakura's absence to be with good standing. Either that, or Tsunade had already informed him of the situation. Kiba doubted the latter. Kakashi may have been an outstanding ninja with the strolling personality of a cat, but when it came to his students he stood at attention. No, if the Copy Nin had known, he would not be eating Ramen. Kiba turned his attention then turned to the Ink User, who throughout the conversation did little else besides twirl the noodles in his bowl around his chopsticks and bring it towards his mouth, all in a machine-like fashion. Kiba would be the first to tell you that he wasn't the most observant of individuals. He did shine at times, his keen sense of smell and acute hearing came in handy; but when it came to the visual normal situations he was usually lacking. What he did notice though was that Sai didn't seem worried, concerned, curious, or anything else for that matter. He just seemed like Sai. Unassuming, eating Ramen, Sai. The times Kiba had seen Sai with the rest of the team, he was either questioning Sakura about some matter or another or trying to please her with his progress in social interaction. Out of all the people here, he was sure that Sai would be the most inquisitive about the pink haired girl's absence, and yet the dark haired man looked more interested in the method of noodle twirling than figuring out why Sakura was not around. Suddenly, Naruto blocked his view of the other man as he turned his complaints upon the Sai. "Oi. Don't you think they are working Sakura too hard? I bet you have a ton of questions and other shit to talk to her about by now."

Sai simply shrugged as he slurped down his current batch of swirled carbs. Chewing quietly, he swallowed, and then turned his dark eyes upon his bright featured companion. "I saw her this morning. It isn't my fault if you aren't allowed to see her." The answer was blunt and straight to the point, proving that the Ink User's progress had been very minute, but at the same time it had a rather powerful impact. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to widen before a look of utter depression asked his face; an obvious show just how much he truly missed the Pink Haired woman. Kakashi simply turned the page of his book, and continued on in whatever story he had drowned himself within. But Kiba; he out right stared at the dark haired man, taken aback by his reply. He had seen her? Just this morning?

_Kiba…_

Her image flirted through his mind and he parted his lips to ask that crucial question when an outraged and slightly whiny voice beat him to it. "Why the hell does a sissy boy like you get to see her and not me! I'm the future Hokage! I should get some sort of special benefits." Why indeed. A bowl of steaming noodles laden with meat and vegetables came to a rest before him, and out of pure habit Kiba began to eat as he waited for the Ink User's answer. Sai, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content simply just indulging himself in his own meal. A minute passed by, then another, and with each passing second Naruto's complaints grew louder. Despite that, they continued to be ignored by the blond haired comrade. A page turned, a sleepy eye shifted to look at the two young men, and then a voice followed.

"How is she?" Kakashi's inquiry, his first real sentence since Kiba had arrived, seemed to catch Sai's attention. So maybe they had noticed. Props for not being dense. Sai's dark eyes rose towards the teacher, as if gauging his reaction or studying his face, before that all too familiar fake grin made its way onto his pale lips.

"She's fine."

Kiba tuned out for the rest of the meal, loosing himself in the swirl of noodles and the rants of one very annoyed and ignored blond male. Why did Sai get to see her? Was there improvement with her condition? If so, why hadn't he seen her outside of the Hospital? Questions. God damn, he thought he had finished with those the last time he had seen her.

* * *

"Why won't you let me see her?" Kiba's voice was steady, despite the fact that he could feel his limbs quiver with his suppressed frustration. As soon as he had parted ways with Team Seven he had made his way to the Hokage's office, stormed in without permission or even caring that he had no permission, pushed past a small group of twelve year olds and their team leader no doubt getting a useless mission or another, slammed his palms down on the blond woman's desk and glared, openly, at her. Apparently, his hormones were taking over his mind, blocking off the synapses of Reason and Protocol. At the moment though, he really couldn't care. "Why will you let _him_ see her, and not me."

With a calm and almost casual gesture, Tsunade dismissed the other team from her presence before turning her attention at the male before her. Her honey eyes took in his appearance, and her observational skills took over. He reeked of anger and frustration; but not rage. His usual cocky and arrogant façade had melted down to reveal a pup, jealous and neglected. In a sense, she found it rather adorable that Kiba was beating himself up over her student; but to play with an animal on the brink of being wild was never a smart thing to do. She didn't doubt the man's loyalty, but he was known for being rash. She didn't want to have to put down one of her most promising just because of a crush. When he had confronted her, she didn't have to ask who he was referring to. Kiba had obviously heard that Sai had been visiting Sakura. What she didn't expect was for Kiba to hold his attachment for this long. Time and space were supposed to reset the raging hormones of a young smitten Inuzuka. It appeared though that Kiba's memory imprinted her student rather deeply. Little Wonders. "Calm yourself, Inuzuka, or you'll owe me a new desk." The man bristled, but stepped back from the woman and her prized desk. The reprimand seemed to snap him back into a more formal mindset, and taking note of not only how he had approached the head of his village but in what way he was addressing her he corrected his stance and moved a respectable distance back. It didn't stop his shoulders from staying tensed though. Tsunade simply folded her hands over each other and leaned forward slightly, ready to give the man the news he sought. "We were discussing Sakura's condition, and believed that someone who wouldn't overreact to her situation would be the best candidate to introduce her to first. After careful consideration we chose Sai. His rather unique social skills and personality has had a calming effect on her, and she seems to be becoming more independent with each passing visit. Furthermore, having him around has opened her up to trust others a bit more. Progress is slow, but because his personality or actions hardly differ or change drastically; she seems to be coping well. On the other hand, Sai seems to be developing as a person as well through their interactions. It's a win-win."

Her explanation seemed to do little for Kiba as his body began to visible shake with agitation, so, the woman decided to inform him of her latest decision. She feared lightly for her personal health if she didn't. Hopefully, it would satisfy him. "But Sai isn't who she wants to see." Surprise, then curiosity veiling hope, Kiba really was adorable. "She seems to remember you as her prime protector and because of that she is constantly searching for you. The medical team in charge of her care has decided that it would be in her best interest for you and her to stay in constant interaction. Because of this, your long term missions have temporarily been postponed. The ANBU on Guard of the isolated ward has been informed of your clearance, so like Sai you can visit when-." A rush of air burst open the windows behind her, and with that Kiba was gone. A smile made its way onto her lips. She wasn't surprised by the young man's reaction to her statement. She knew Sakura wanted to see him as well. But what she didn't know was how he would take to Sai's new role in her student's life. What would Kiba do when he sees that in her world, he wasn't the only one? Cruel as it may be, she hoped it would drive a wedge between them, pushed Kiba away.

Looking over the file of his report, a name was circled in Ink. A name she didn't think she'd ever see again and one that had prompted her into action. Deidara. A man back from the dead, an Akatsuki at that, and the prime suspect for Sakura's current state; the connections in the past between the two of them were hardly comforting. Time would only tell what was to come from his sudden appearance, and there was little hope that any good would be the result to show.

* * *

From the forced pleasant smiles to the sterile smell, Kiba found his dislike for the Hospital to still be in solid form. However, he did find that what Tsunade had informed him about was true, the receptionist didn't turn him away and no one stopped him as he made his way to one of the more private sectors of the establishment. With the information he had received, he had found out that they had moved Sakura to another room, a larger one he hoped, at the far secluded end of the Isolation Ward. He found there to be very few people wandering the halls here, mostly ANBU and specialized medical staff. It was a nice break from the bustle of the main ward.

The doors that flanked either side of the hallway he currently tread through held no names upon them, simply numbers. At the moment it didn't seem there were anyone admitted besides Sakura. Private, indeed. Then, he came across the one he had been searching for, room number 1011. Despite the fact that he had arrived here so quickly and nearly stormed through the front doors his initiative seemed to instantly dissolve in face of those numbers upon that door. Instead, he hovered just behind that thin separation from him and the woman that plagued his thoughts. In most cases he wouldn't hesitate, since when was Kiba Inuzuka ever unsure about himself? And yet, there he was, hovering. He was here only because they said he could be. He was here to straighten his thoughts, make sure she was okay, and get her damn image out of his head so that he could properly bed a woman. There was no reason for him to be weak, so squaring his jaw he made his move. His hand reached out towards the door, only to see the handle jiggle. A moment later, it opened and he was momentarily blinded by the light.

His eyes adjusted, and a figure came into focus. It wasn't the one he expected. Eye to Eye, he stared into dark pools framed by short messy dark hair. Pale skin, thin expression, sketch pad in hand; Kiba was met with the black on white appearance of the Ink User he had lunch with earlier that day. Not Sakura. For a moment, a flicker of what Kiba could only think was surprise flashed through those dark depths before that trademark smile came to the Ink User's lips. "Good afternoon, Inuzuka-san. Isn't this a surprise?"

For a moment, Kiba let his mind register the situation. No longer was there a door between him and the object of his mental obsession, but a person. Not just a person, but a man. A man that wasn't him… Immediately, thoughts and questions flickered behind his eyes. Did Sai see Sakura's innocent smile? Did he feel her fingers upon her face? Did he speak to her, just because she liked the sound of his voice? Did he smile when she said his name? An emotion that rarely happened for Kiba bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, tinting his world green. Jealousy. But amongst that green was another color he was all too familiar with, red, anger, rage. When had he become this way over one day with a woman? When did he become so weak? Hormones, he was going to blame it all on hormones and the lack of being laid. Instead of lashing out like he felt like doing, he forced a smirk onto his lips as his eyes honed in on the Ink User's face. "Sai." Seconds ticked by, and neither man moved from their spot. Was it a challenge? Was it pride? Kiba didn't know. Whatever it was, there was something quite certain. Sai wasn't just Sai anymore. He was another face Sakura now knew.

-End Chapter 3

Since Mission Start: 6 Weeks

A.N.

So, because I am unsure if everyone got it… let us recap.

The Idealist Optimist - Naruto

The Tragic Betrayer – Sasuke

The Lazy Pervert – Kakashi

Master Creep Face – Yamato

Mr. Smiley Face - Sai

-Limey


	5. Favorite

Time Since Mission Start: 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 4 Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4: Favorite

There was something about the way she looked at the Ink User that made Kiba's insides curl around each other in a jumbled mess of tangled emotions. His mother would have called it Jealousy, but Kiba was much too proud of a man to ever admit he felt such an emotion over a girl. And in truth, the young nin didn't think it was jealousy to begin with, well not all of it anyway. No, there was something else about the expression on her face when she saw Sai that irritated him. There was a spark, a kind of flame that burned gently in those sea foam eyes. Maybe it was because they had been team mates for such a long time, closely bound together by betrayal and life experiences that Kiba's small protection could never compare too. Maybe it was because she had planted her fist numerous times into the pale boys face, just as she had done to that Naruto she was so fond of. Maybe she was just naturally attracted to stoic faced dark haired men like she had been with Sasuke when she had been younger. Maybe it was that half crinkled smile of the eyes that resembled Kakashi's. Whatever it was, he didn't possess it and therefore never saw the same warmth in her eyes when she looked at him. Maybe it was just because he felt like he was being replaced; but Kiba was too proud to admit that either.

Oh she was delighted of course; he could boast that much with confidence. Despite the fact that most of his meetings with her tended to include the Ink User (the hell he knew when Kiba was showing up was beyond the Dog Nin), it was always Kiba that got the first hug. It was he she looked at first, her eyes brightening as that smile blossomed on her face, as well as the fact that it was he she took the hand of first whenever the three of them went for walks around the inner sanctum of the hospital. Small victories to be sure, but victories none the less; but after those first few initial contacts her attention would be left to Sai just as it was with the situation now. Children and those things that were shiny and new. He felt like last year's toys.

It was rare that Sakura was allowed out of the room she had been confined too, and now being one of those few times they had taken her to the courtyard near the back of the establishment. It was a secluded place, kept under strict surveillance at all times by only the most trusted of personnel, but none the less beautiful and much more open than that little room they kept her in. The center point of the courtyard was a large tree, its branches creating a large umbrella of shade from the sun above, and beneath it is where they sat. Maybe if they were out with the civilians they would have been mistaken for a team, close comrades spending an afternoon together. All they needed was a picnic basket and then they would have been damn domestic.

Stretched out on his back on the soft grass his light eyes watched as Sakura sat not too far, legs crossed next to the Ink User. Her pale green eyes were focused on the sketch pad in the other man's hands, his fingers working a piece of charcoal smoothly over the paper in designs and figures Kiba couldn't see, but hated none the less. He hated that sketch pad because whenever it came out from it's pretty little bag, Sakura's attention would be snatched away and placed upon it. He hated it because with every page that slowly filled with sketches of pictures and birds, the limited time he had to spend with her ticked away. Though most of all, he hated it because he couldn't be the one to provide her with something that interested her so much. Kiba was not a very skilled man when it came to the finer arts; in fact his fingers were rather clumsy with anything that didn't revolve around certain areas of a female or his familiar weapons. He had attempted once to draw something in the isolation of his own apartment, only to crumple the half formed figure of a stick man and toss it into the waste basket never to be viewed again. He had even tried sculpting things out of little bits of clay, only to squish that into flat little discs and letting it meet its partner in ruined creation, the crumpled stick man, and letting them share rent in the ever filling waste basket.

He was sure she wouldn't be nearly as impressed with a clay snake, worm, or pancake as she was with Sai's carefully created drawings; and watching as he finished yet another master piece for her hungry eyes to devour he could feel a muscle twitch from irritation in his jaw. He may not have been good at artsy stuff, but Kiba had his fine points as well. Though he wanted to enlighten Sakura in some of his finer attributes, they were hardly appropriate to enact on a woman suffering from amnesia that could possible wake up with memories intact during the aftermath of an earth-shattering bed-rocking orgasm and rocket launch his skull through the roof. So for her wellbeing (and his), the dark haired Ninja swallowed his scorned pride and let them continue their semi-private play.

Though Kiba teased with his sexual prowess, in the last week and a half his personality problems had greatly improved. His edginess had worn off, he felt a bit lighter on his feet, and hell if he didn't have to mutilate himself with sick thoughts just to get off. He had fallen into a routine of waking up for his morning run followed by training. After, he would grab something to eat and shower, change into something clean, and make his way to the Hokage's Office. After doing a verbal update and getting any feedback, he cleared out and headed to the Hospital to spend the afternoon and early evening with Sakura. Usually he arrived before Sai, and as such was rewarded with the role of being the Knight that saved her from daily mental exercises administered by one of the Medical Staff. She'd glow, leap off the bed, and be in his arms within moments. He, of course, would enthusiastically return her hug with enough force to lift her up off her feet, and they would spend whatever few moments they had together before her other companion arrived. It was usually around this time that he would present her with something he had found during his runs. A flower perhaps or some sweets from one of the street vendors. She would investigate it thoroughly, leaning against his chest as they sat upon her bed. And for a while Kiba felt calm and right. Then a light rapping on the door would mark the arrival of Sai and magically his arms would be empty. And here they were.

Thankfully, a blond haired angel with abnormally large breasts came to his rescue, saving both his sorely irritated jaw muscles from twitching and his pride from having to be suffocated. The figure of a bird landed down upon Sai's shoulder, and out of pure reflex the Ink User removed from its leg the tiny scroll within the carrying case. At his side Sakura turned her attention upward, reaching her hand out towards the creature. Shrinking away from her touch, it tensed the muscles in its neck as if moving to attack the innocent girl's pale hand before a low growl rumbled from the back of Kiba's throat, threatening the bird with more than just broken wings if it attacked. Being much bigger than the bird, the feathered creature relaxed to the dominant male and tolerated the awkward head patting from the girl before begrudgingly shifting under her attentions and taking to flight once again. Sakura let her eyes follow the bird as it cut through the air, shifting slightly as if making to move to follow it when Sai suddenly started to stand up. The piece of paper was held limply in his hand, and turning his attention down to Sakura he rested his free one upon her head. She stilled under the contact, eyes wide as she peered up at the man. From his point of view, Kiba would say that the affection was genuine. It irked him. "I have to go now Sakura. It may be a little bit before I see you again, but when I do I'll draw you many birds. Okay?" A bob of her pink haired head and a soft 'Okay' was the ink user's reply.

Kiba's attention perked at the Sai's words, a bit curious now to see what the Hokage had written for the other man to see. From what he remembered both his and Sai's long term missions were suspended for the meantime, which allowed them to visit Sakura daily. Over the days she had greatly improved in speech, cognitive recognition, and physical movement though none of her old memories seemed to have reawakened. She was nowhere near as agile as a Ninja with her training should have been, but with practice the movements built into her muscles would be remembered by her body and she would grow to move fluidly once again. Just recently she had been developing her speech and social interactions, and with Sai being her tutor she was oddly excelling in the art; which was surprising considering who her teacher was. With all that taken into consideration it was a mystery to the young man as to why Sai would be leaving at all. Shifting to sit upright on the blanket, he turned his attention towards the ink user, intending to find out the answers. "Summons from the Hokage?" Sai replied with a nod. "Mission?" The man was still for a moment, as if assessing how to answer the single word question before responding himself.

"I'm not too sure. It might be. She did inform me of the possibility of one if certain facts were revealed to be true. Either way, I should be gone only for a few days at most." A slow smirk came to his lips as he tilted his head towards Sakura. "Don't let your animal instincts take over while I'm gone, Dog. Just because I'm not watching doesn't mean you can play rough."

Kiba bristled at the man's words, a slant coming to his lips as he shifted to stand. "Tch. Shut up and get your ugly face out of here before I use those animal instincts to bash it in instead." That tell all fake smile graced the ink user's face before he waved 'cheerfully' in their direction and left for his summons. Next to him, Sakura came to her feet and moved to lean against his side, muttering his name. Now she wanted his attention? He wouldn't be so easy to fall for her charms. The grumble that rose from her stomach announced the need of a meal and glancing down at her large pleading eyes the older male felt his cold reserve crack. Did she even know how lethal that expression was? If her sane self was aware of the effect it had on men, she would be a far scarier adversary. Thinking about how easily she could "persuade" her boys into certain practices, he had a minor inkling that she used those doe eyes more often than she knew. Sighing as he slipped his arm around her shoulder he started to lead her back into the hospital. "Fine. I got it. Let's get ya some grub. Though let me remind you, I'm your number one favorite in the world. Understand?" At his side Sakura bobbed her head in a nod again as a smile came to her lips, and watching at the obvious joy on her face at the aspect of getting some food, Kiba felt his own face mirror the action. The idiot, she didn't even understand at all.

It was several hours later that Kiba was once again in the solitude of his apartment. Dinner had been shared with the little pink haired girl, once again an affair of trying to get her to use chop sticks properly instead of stabbing the little defenseless pieces of meat and vegetables because they wouldn't stick neatly between the slim sticks. It was almost laughable that he was teaching her table manners. A Hyuga would have been better. Sometimes as he watched her grow frustrated at a particular piece of food she would revert to the stabbing motion. During those moments he could almost see the old violent Sakura back in action. But then that stupid little clueless grin would come on her face for her achievement as she popped the impaled victim in her mouth, and it was back to that bubbly innocence the old Sakura never would have showed anyone. Then, it was time for a Bath that he had been dutifully kept out of by several medical nin, and time for bed. Sitting there by her bedside as she curled up with his hand close to her face, the Dog Nin really couldn't help but be glad that Sai was nowhere in sight. It had been ages since she had paid so much attention to him, and now that she had fallen asleep clinging to his hand Kiba could feel his ego stroked back to life.

He had just finished his own shower and was moving to grab a beer from the fridge when a presence made itself known, one that he hadn't expected to sense so soon. Sighing as he tugged a second beer from the fridge, he shut it and offered it to the Ink User who now stood in the middle of his living room. "Hey, you know it's polite to use the front door?" Sai arched his eyebrow slowly, as if asking the Dog Nin if he really thought that he would do that, and giving a shrug Kiba offered him the second beer. "It was a suggestion. Since you want to be socially correct and all." Sai took it, but didn't make a move to pop the tab. Not really caring either way, Kiba took a long gulp from his. "So, what is it? I can only guess it's about the little birdie and the summons from earlier."

Sai moved to rest the can on the coffee table and turned his attention back to Kiba, proving the Dog Nin's observation to be true. Moving to slouch down into the couch, he watched the Ink User as he followed him with his dark eyes. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Deidara." Slowing his hand as he raised the can back to his lips, Kiba brought his eyes back up towards Sai. Deidara; that was the name of the Nin that supposedly had captured Sakura all that time ago. He had assumed that Tsunade had kicked out some of her higher troops out to track the bastard down long ago, but seeing that it was Sai who was asking him about the details Kiba saw that his previous thoughts were wrong. If so, what the hell was Tsunade doing up till this point?

"… Everything I found out was in the report. Ya read it?' The Ink User nodded, and Kiba responded with a shrug. "Then there's nothing else to tell. That's all I got for ya." Sai paused, then turned as if to leave when Kiba motioned for him to stop. "Wait." The Ink User paused, tilting to glance over his shoulder. "Is the mission to track, or to kill." It was well known that Sai was a competent Ninja, one that was able to both track and assassinate very well. In some ways it was even rumored that he was far more skilled than some of the best ranked ANBU. If Tsunade had picked Sai for this mission, he doubted that whoever this Deidara was it wasn't expected that he would be taken back alive.

Sai's answer though was anything but expected. "Neither, information only." Before Kiba could further push the Ninja for any other details, he melted into the shadows and out into the night. Information; that was what Sai was sent out for? It left a foreboding feeling in the back of his throat. Was it really so hard for anyone of the trained ANBU to pinpoint this Deidara down? Letting his half emptied can of beer stand next to Sai's still unopened one, the brown haired ninja went back to his bedroom and dug a fresh shirt out of his closet. He had something to do before resting for that night, something that needed to be done. The next moment had the apartment empty and a figure racing through the back streets.

A shadow fell outside of the Inuzuka Compound. In the back there was a large dog, light furred with floppy ears, curled around its mate and several pups. Each miniature copy of the larger creature was curled into its mother side, their breathing soft as they slumbered peacefully; but at the sound of approaching footsteps and a familiar scent on the wind caused the large beast to shift. His head rose as he whined slightly, a hand coming to rest on the top, "Hey there Akamaru. How ya been?" The dog whined again, rubbing his head affectionately into Kiba's hand, greeting his partner fondly. It had been so long since he had last seen his partner, and though he knew that the dog would be out of commission during the fundamental stages of his pups seeing the familiar white beast made Kiba ache for the once constant companionship. The feel of fur beneath his hand reminded him how long it had been since he saw the dog, and resting his face against the beasts neck he inhaled the familiar scent. The dog whined again in response, something between a comforting rumble and the irate grumblings of someone having been woken from a good nap. The man felt a smile run across his lips at the gesture, and came to kneel by the large dog's side, his eyes trailing to the puppies that curled up against their mother. They were old enough now for exactly what he needed and turning his attention back to Akamaru he continued on with the reason for his visit. "I need a favor from you and your family. Can I count on you to come with me tomorrow?" The dog nodded, and smiling Kiba disappeared into the night once again leaving his old friend to rest.

The next day Kiba started his routine, but before his check in with the Hokage he stopped and visited his mother to ask of her a favor. It was rare for anyone outside of the Inuzuka Clan to be gifted with the offspring of their prized partners, but Kiba had purpose in asking of his mother the right to bestow one of Akamaru's pups. The questioning from the female was intense, partially because he had been neglecting to see her as of late and partially because Kiba was asking such a thing. When asked why, he merely answered that the person in question needed the strength only an Inuzuka Pup could provide. When asked whom, he responded merely a Shinobi of great worth. It wasn't often that Kiba kept things from his Mother, she was far to sharp to let much of anything get by. This time however there must have been something in his eyes that told Tsune what she needed to know, because after careful deliberation she consented. Part one complete.

Going to the back of the compound he went to gather Akamaru and his pups. His Partner's Mate stayed back at the compound, but not before nipping at Kiba playfully to let her know she expected him to take good care of her children. They arrived at the Hospital shortly after, and with much persuading and a troupe of literal pleading puppy dog eyes at his feet, he found himself waiting in the back courtyard of the Hospital with his crew of fuzzy furred balls of fluff as one of the ANBU led Sakura out into the sunlight. Never before had he seen a Woman's eyes widen so much. As she sat amongst the romping puppies and their father he was sure that even Sai's drawings couldn't bring that same expression of Joy on her face. Another small Victory for Kiba in his own little mental scorebook. A brush of a wet snout on his hand brought his attention towards his large partner, noticing the worried whine he directed at Sakura. Kiba only gave the dog a slightly defeated shrug before rubbing him behind the ear, directing him to interact with the girl alongside his offspring. It was little wonder the dog was concerned over the state Sakura was in, of all the Shinobi the beast expected to need strength the medic was low on the list. He made himself comfortable though, curled around the back of the woman like a cushion. It warmed Kiba's heart when Sakura diverted her attention to Akamaru, rubbing the dog affectionately along the top of his snout. Sitting down next to the girl as she attempted to pet all the puppies at once, Kiba was rewarded with a grin that near could melt the sun with its warmth. "Ya like them?" Sakura nodded, giggling as one licked her forearm playfully and another crawled over her lap. "Is there a favorite?" Kiba turned his attention down to the litter, waiting to see which one Sakura would pick when a hand reached out and caressed his cheek. Turning his attention back to her in surprise, he found she had shifted closer to his side, resting lightly against his arm.

_Favorite!_

For a moment, everything seemed to slow down for the man. Her eyes were clear, no trace of confusion or unsettled feelings in those sea foam orbs as they watched him, and oddly enough he felt a flush of warmth come across his cheeks at her sudden declaration. Turning his gaze away he chided himself for reacting that way to a simple word, and grunted to lowly, "Not me, ya silly brained girl. I meant the puppies, a favorite amongst the puppies." Beside him Sakura had already picked from the lot one and had placed it in her lap. Eyeing it now, he noted it was the runt of the litter. A couple shades darker than his father, the puppy was definitely the smallest of the lot. But from the way it stood upon Sakura's lap and yipped at his siblings as they approached the woman Kiba knew that the pup had chosen to protect her as well. What a team. Feeling the flush fade from his cheeks, he returned his attention back towards the woman as she presented him with her chosen favorite. "That's good, how about a name?"

_Piko!_

The puppy barked in appreciation as Kiba pulled a face. Piko? That wasn't the name of a warrior at all. "Don't you think a different name would be better?" The woman frowned and shook her head stubbornly, and tilting his head to gaze at Akamaru the larger dog just snorted, letting Kiba know he didn't care either way. So, with a resigned sigh of his own, Kiba accepted the fact that the dog that would be his constant watch over Sakura would be named Piko. Piko the Warrior Dog. "Well suit yourself, but don't blame me if he gets pushed around by squirrels and stuff." Next to him, Sakura smiled at Piko and petted him lovingly on the ears. Usually Akamaru's Pups would have stayed at the compound to be raised as partners for their clan, just as Akamaru had been. But with a lot of persuasion on his part, Kiba had secured one puppy for Sakura on the notion that he would train the whelp himself. Although a Runt, Piko was going to become one of the best trained out of Akamaru's first litter; of that Kiba would make sure.

"So, Piko's your favorite. Huh, would never guess you liked the small ones." Sakura frowned then, tilting her gaze to look at Kiba as she let that frown deepen. Confusion filled Kiba's eyes. "What?" A finger came to point at him as the pink haired woman leaned in a bit closer.

_Number one favorite!_

Slowly feeling a grin come to his face, Kiba noted maybe the girl wasn't as clueless as he had thought. "Yeah… you're my number one favorite too." Sakura smiled, and leaning against his side continued to play with Piko and the rest of the puppies. Behind them Kiba heard Akamaru snort again, his eyes giving his partner a knowing and almost teasing gaze. Kiba rewarded him with a mock glare of his own, but not wanting to leave the warmth of the woman at his side, turned his attention back to Sakura as she cuddled Piko to her chest, the puppy whining at act of being smothered. Number One Favorite, huh? Maybe Kiba wasn't so jealous of Sai after all.

End of Chapter 4

Time since Mission Start: 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 5 Days

-Limey


	6. Author Note

**AUTHORS NOTE REVISION:** 03.18.2013

I have direction in this story, and though it is slowly moving to include more characters I have read the first few chapters and find (yet again) a need to revise. I feel that there is a need for clarity in detail and structure. I need to work a bit on speed and character personality, so bare with me if chapters change _again_. I am off to start with the first few chapters. Wish me luck that it doesn't take years.

-Limey


	7. Misgivings

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Time Since Mission Start: 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 6 Days

Chapter 6: Misgivings

Leran was a charming little backward hick town. This fact, Sai was sure of. It seemed that though it had been quite some time since Kiba had made his appearance among the citizens the occupants of Hick-Town were still rather… raw… over the whole incident. From what he could gather, multiple maidenhoods were in danger and several appendages had been broken. Never the less, it made Sai's fake brilliant smile all to welcome in contrast to the glower of his comrade. Not that they knew that they were comrades. The tale he spun was dramatic and tragic, just like those novels Sakura used to hide behind her larger more formidable looking medical texts. In his cover he portrayed Sakura as a woman once spurned by love and Kiba as the man who destroyed their relationship through jealousy and control freak tendencies. Sai played the role of Sakura's best friend, who adored and loved her quietly from the sidelines. Positioning himself as a victim of a one-sided romance, the women of the town quickly adjusted to him as being a "sweet poor dear", and were more than ready to propose any information they did have while thoroughly slandering Kiba's rough exterior. The Ex-Root had even woven Deidara into his tapestry of day-time soap opera storyline, informing them that the blond was the disgraced son of a foreign dignitary and that he and Sakura had started a whirlwind romance in their youth. She was too loyal to her village to leave it for him, and it was that fact that caused their relationship to end. Their passion for each other still burned behind the angst of their situation; and though Sai (as her best friend/pinning wanna-be lover) had warned her that visiting Deidara would only cause anguish they had come to Leran to see each other. Her absence had grown long, and no longer able to sit behind as the men of her past kept her caged in the reminders of their romance Sai had taken it upon himself to find her, confess, and take her away from the pain to a life and love she deserved.

Needless to say, he was popular.

Just as Sakura had once told him before she had promptly launched Naruto into the Stratosphere, you catch more flies with honey. He didn't understand at that time the concept of wanting to catch flies, had even pestered her endlessly about the odd saying, but now as he sat in the dingiest of bars with a woman fairly grinding into his lap the ink user felt he had become a master of that particular proverb. He'd have to thank the Medic when she was back to being herself, if only to see her face flush lively with frustration and embarrassment as her weakened state made it impossible to punish him. Not to say he didn't like Sakura _now,_ her hands touching him without invoking the need for medical chakra afterwards was rather nice, but their roles reversed as teacher and student on the subject of social interaction was wearing on him. Still, her hands on him were rather nice…

A rough jut from the hips of the female before him scrapped angrily against his rather delicate male parts, causing the formal smile he usually wore to crack around the edges. His mind turned from gentle touches to the forward actions of the creature in front of him, and whereas other males would get into the flow of the rocking motion Sai didn't think it was appropriate, what with his role as tragic pinning hero. She seemed to be oblivious to his plight though, merely draping her arms around his shoulders as she scooted in closer. Did all women in taverns layer on powder to hide the lines around their eyes? He felt the urge to ask, only to remind himself he was supposed to be charming. Laying his hands upon her hips to stop her cheese grater motions, he slowly slid her back along his lap to rest on his thighs. She seemed put-off by the action, all to ready to snap back at him with the lash whip of a reed only to settle as he rubbed soothing circles into her hips with his thumbs. Really, being an artist did give him such wonderful hands.

She near melted into the motion, wriggling in his hold as her eyes glazed over with disgusting amount of lust. Good thing his pleasant mask hardly ever cracked, her gaze directed at him made him feel tainted in ways he would have to create words to describe. "Now then, what was it you heard about Deidara?" She quivered against his touch, focusing on his mouth as it formed those words. He must have been some sort of Godly level of Handsome by the way she honed in on him. You would think his tale of dashing heroics would label him off limits, what with his heart solely directed in the purpose of obtaining his Pink-Haired Lover. The Tavern Maid seemed none too ashamed to be shamelessly upon him though. After a few flirty touches and compliments on how her shirt made her chest look like fabulous, he merely had to pet the woman to pull out an answer. He had learned much from reading books. It was good to see that he could use it practically as well.

He had left her passed out in his room, aided by a pressure point at the back of her neck and with the frayed ends of her half-formed leads had started out of the village towards the higher mountain pass to the West. The information she provided was hardly helpful, being similar to what he had read in the reports left by Kiba, but there was one fact she threw in that was different. She stated that she had seen the blond man, Deidara, at least one more time after Kiba had "assaulted" her. She said he was asking the barkeep about supplies to head to Mountain Pass. By now, the trail would be cold and rather useless, but it was his job as a Shinobi to investigate the possibility to the fullest.

Oddly enough, the words of a roadside fisherman made him wish he hadn't pushed the issue at all.

About three hours outside of Leran a small dock was built out onto a river. Seeing as The River was generally a logical place to fish, which is where said Fisherman was found. Through simple pleasantries, Sai learned that this particular fisherman made his living through this river and this specific spot, and was there every day rain or shine. When questioned about a man that fit Deidara's description, the Fisherman nodded and said that he had indeed passed through a while back, but not alone. No. Upon his back he carried the form of a pretty woman, the man said, assuming it was his wife. Information compiled had led to no assumption that Deidara had an accomplice in the kidnapping of Sakura, and as such the ink user moved to obtain details on the female. The fisherman said he didn't see too much of the girl, she was wrapped up in a cloak and curled up against the blonds back, but the one bit of information he did give Sai sent the ink users blood cold. The woman had hair a shade of pink that looked like cherry blossoms.

* * *

Kiba felt horrible. Well, no. He shouldn't lie, should he? He felt morally conflicted. He was a despicable person, down to the very core of his breathing worm-food body. He would have been ashamed, so mortified by his own tactics, if not for the fact that they worked. By God, training Sakura like he trained Akamaru actually _worked_.

It had only been a day into Sai's absence when his daily report to Tsunade had the woman upping his investment into the development of Sakura's Verbal Skills. It seemed that Sai's purpose wasn't only to entertain the woman with pictures of squirrels and birds, but to also expand her vocabulary and how to associate it to things. Often, Kiba just glowered at the pair as they went through the simple exercises. Now, he was given the task of being the Mentor in absence of the Ink User. Sakura did not take him seriously. His attempt to use picture books or pointing out live examples resulted in her giggling rather cutely in his direction, repeating the words as if they were playing some sort of game. Next to her, Piko would bark along in matching syllables, equally entertained. It was no question they made little progress. The second day had the same result, and when he went to report the Hokage had threatened a cut off of visitation time if he didn't do something to stimulate the woman's mental capabilities. As such, Kiba resorted to the only tactic he knew to teach another living being. He used rewards.

At the moment he was sitting on top of the bed assigned to the amnesiac patient in question, flash cards in hand. Before him sat Sakura, a concentrated look upon her face and Piko curled in her arms, mimicking the expression as both focused in on the picture the flashcard showed. Her brow furrowed in concentration before she looked up at Kiba, eyes unsure. Slowly, her mouth formed around a word. "… Kakashi-Sensei?" And sure enough, on the front of the flashcard was a photograph of the masked man, grinning brightly. As he had done before with every other answer she got right, he picked up a small chocolate from his side, unwrapped it foil, and handed it to the woman to indulge in. The look of pure happiness at her achievement beamed bright over him, and yet again another strand of his soul was shredded at the repetition of the traitorous act.

Damn that blond busty overlord of a Hokage, saying that this kind of training was necessary. Sakura was associating very well to the world around her and learning well with routine. She had even grown comfortable enough around the masked ANBU asked to watch over her ward to smile and wave at their stoic appearances. Last he noticed she had even started naming them after their masks. Hawk-Kun was the one she most played with during the mornings. Kiba didn't like Hawk-Kun. Despite this though she wasn't displaying any signs that she was remembering anything. Her chakra control was none-existent, her skills as a ninja were absent, her recognition of anything not related to Sai or Kiba was dim. Even around Tsunade herself, the pinkette was nervous. So rose the task of teaching Sakura faces and names in hopes that it'd trigger something in her half-active brain. He and another of the ANBU Guards (not Hawk-Kun) had spent nearly two hours trying to get a clear picture of Kakashi alone. The lengths he went to for the right to spend time with a woman with the mental prowess of a four-year-old. Noticing his student ever eager to move onto the next card (and another treat), Kiba steeled his soul against his own morals, switched the flash card, and started the process all over again.

* * *

Finishing his report, Sai flourished his brush over the ink and brought it to life. The symbols pulled off the parchment and took the form of a small bird before taking flight, headed back towards his home. The contents of the message were as disturbing to Sai as it would be for the Hokage to digest. There were very few people he knew of who had naturally pink hair. In fact, in all his life it was only Sakura that he could safely say was a natural pink. He doubted that it was common outside of their village, judging by the stares they would receive whenever she traveled on missions outside of their borders. The woman could very well have simply dyed her hair that particular color, but there was only so much one could count for coincidence. As such, it left the very bitter sentiment that the Sakura they had at home could possibly be a fake. The idea made the hair along the back of his neck stand on edge.

Watching the bird disappear into the endless blue, the ink users mind fell back to the first time he saw Sakura since her return. He may not have been outwardly able to express his concern through his awkward ways of communication, but for him the Ink User was painfully aware that his female teammate was missing. It had almost become essential for him to talk to her on a daily basis, his studies at the Library bringing him to her office for her to relay the text to practical situations. As such, it wasn't rare to see the two of them together burning the late night oil in her office. She would be surrounded by paper work and he would be surrounded by texts. His questions were a welcomed break from the monotone report filing, and her insight made his personal inquisition fruitful. There were rumors of the two of them and what kind of relationship they really had, but then again there were rumors of Sakura with all of her teammates. Several times he had moved to correct them fearing the slander would irritate one of his closest friends, but she had merely smiled sweetly at him and said not to worry about what others said. She liked spending time with him, regardless of the gossip mill.

The missions for Sai were technically much shorter than those of Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato. His efficiency and lack of charisma made him more tuned for… quicker, jobs. As such, it was often just her and him partaking in the act of being teammates. They trained together, often when he visited he brought her food (for she hardly ate at the Hospital), and it wasn't rare for her to drag herself half-dead into his humble studio apartment and straight into bed next to him. It wasn't something sexual. She craved the sound of _someone_ breathing next to her. He found that having her there quieted the doubts in his own mind. It was little wonder he was the only one who knew she had a mission at all.

Her absence had left him counting the days until she would return. His visits to the Hospital ceased, and without that kind of routine he had fallen into lengthening his time in the Library and Training. He began to grow nervous the day after she was late. The days lengthened into a week, and as every hour crawled by Sai found his conversation skills plummeting. He offended more, and as such he talked less. No one seemed worried over Sakura, there was no black donned to mourn a loss, and so Sai merely let his anxiety out with ink upon paper. It was then that he had received the summons.

Emotions were hard for Sai to put names to. Physical symptoms, Sakura had told him, could only hint so much at what it was he was feeling. Listening to Tsunade's recount though on the Medic he so sorely missed left a sinking sensation that started in the middle of his chest and settled low into his stomach. It was… he didn't quite know what it was. Dread? Concern? Worry? Though he didn't know how to express it upon his face, he was sure the expression in the Hokage's eyes conveyed the turbulence he held within. He was then handed a mission, one far different from any he had been given before. Where his skills included infiltration and assassinations, this one demanded he act of a softer nature. Tsunade wanted him to be there for Sakura, to associate her with the world around her and try to trigger her memories. Mutely, he wondered if it was because of how close he and the Medic had become as of late or if was merely because those who should be doing this job had yet to return. He pushed his doubts aside though and accepted his new role. For Sakura, he could learn to be what she needed.

Tsunade had warned him that she was skittish around new people, fearful, and as such they had spent a good two hours in a staring contest. She glared at him distrustfully, the expression reminiscent to their early days as a team, and he returned her glare with an even soft smile. Not the fake one he work from habit and practice, but the lightest turn of his lips that he often held whenever they had conversations during quiet times. She didn't lighten up from her glare, and it only made Sai miss those quiet moments of reprieve hidden within the walls of his apartment that they once shared. It wasn't long after that that he had pulled out his sketch book, his smile just widening a tad as her curiosity piqued at his actions. That was familiar too, the way she zoned in on the bound sheets of paper in his hands. She shifted, half wanting to get a better look at his odd action while she battled with her anxiousness over his physical form. He glanced up from his work to watch the emotions of conflict flicker over her face, feeling an odd sense of amusement at her unguarded expressions, only to seem them change fully to one of delighted surprise as a small ink squirrel pulled from his sketch pad and padded out onto her bed covers. It took all but three minutes for Sakura to absolutely adore him and his creator, and with it Sai had become a shining star in her eyes.

During their short time together, Sai was sure there were no indications that she was anything but real. Yes, she may not have remembered him and yes, she didn't put him through a wall during any of his visits, but it was safe to say that out of all of his time observing those of his generation he had the most contact with Sakura. He knew the way she moved, had watched it with the keen observation of an artist. He was aware that despite her personality being more childlike that her expressions were the same. The way she laughed, the way she breathed, the way the wind played on her hair; all of those things were the same. To think that an imposter would be able to mimic any of those things was laughable. To think that _he_ of all people would not be able to see through any façade, especially when it came to _her_ was a claim that he felt to be extremely insulting. It angered Sai, an emotion that he knew all too well when it came to the wellbeing of his friends. He pushed him to dig deeper to find out just who and what was making a mockery over the one he held so close to his visions of home and heart.

Gauging the time through the position of sun, the ink user surmised he had wasted enough time reminiscing. The trail was old, and standing there would do nothing to bring him the answers he was under mission to retrieve. Shouldering his cloak heavy around his form, he turned his eyes away from the warmth in the East to the blistering cruelty of the mountain pass ahead.

- End Chapter 6

Time Since Mission Start: 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 6 Days


	8. Foreboding

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months, 1 Day

Chapter 7: Foreboding

The atmosphere was heavy with consideration and possibilities, weariness and agitation in the form of desperate fingers wrinkling the parchment in her hands. Its arrival in the form of a bird was innocent enough, and as she opened a scroll for it to land upon the Hokage could only commend Sai on his timely updates. His arrival in Leran, the people he encountered, any information he had been able to obtain; all of it arrived daily on the wings of one of his creations. The first few birds had little to report, as Tsunade had expected considering the length of time it had taken for them to plan a course of action. This one though spread itself into several lines that looked promising. As her eyes scanned the carefully crafted characters though the paper began to crumple, the once straight and beautiful lines folding in on themselves to become as ugly as the contents themselves. Shizune stood at her side, eyebrows drawn together at the other woman's reaction to the report. Slowly, Tsunade rolled the parchment closed and with the practiced calm grace of the respectable leader that she was informed Shizune to push back her afternoon appointments. Something important needed to be attended to.

* * *

Today was a good day. The sky was the prettiest shade of far off blue and the clouds were large and well formed. They flowed across his view with the lazy stroll of one neither hurried nor worried of the happenings of the world, just like the young man who laid beneath them. It was a pastime the Genius Shinobi was quite famous for, and as such no one was too surprised to find Nara Shikamaru spread out on a stretch of soft grass enjoying one of his few moments away from the chaos and madness his life demanded. He had been missing from his home now for a little over three months on a mission to Suna regarding friendly alliance relations. His time there had been divided between the Kazekage and the tactics they were building between the two nations best Shinobi, and attempting to keep the relationship between himself and said Kazekage's sister fuzzy around the edges. The latter wasn't because he held no attraction to the strong-willed blond, truthfully he found blood readily heading south whenever she batted those pretty eyes in his direction, but despite what his Little Nara wanted to do Shikamaru was not a man without considerations. Temari was a beautiful woman, head strong and brilliant. She was, however, not one to treat him as a passing fancy. She liked him, more than just beyond physical attraction, and that was troublesome. Their nights of passion would most likely end up him given the option of taking a bride or dissolving a carefully crafted alliance. That was too much effort to deal with. It made coming home from the heat (both literally and figuratively) such a welcomed occasion.

The dark haired man breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the essence of home. His eyes returned to the clouds, lips pulling into a smirk as one shaped like a squashed bunny floated by. The lazy activity allowed his mind to reset and wonder, and with it came the thoughts that things weren't exactly right at home. Those of Rookie 9 were a special breed, exceptionally close due to the trials they had to face as they grew up. Because of that, when any of them returned home from a mission and went to the hospital for the required physical and check-up, it was almost always Haruno Sakura who would be their presiding medic. Oh, the man had no illusions about just how busy the woman was. She ran that Hospital and drove it's medics to be the best among the Nations, yet somehow she always found the time to Mother Hen those she went to school with. Her examinations may have not been the most gentle, but the way she would fuss and puff-up over their bad habits was part of coming _home_. This particular time though it was one of the other Medic Nin who had overseen his physical. She was a pretty thing, blushing to the roots of her hair as she did her job, and though she was thorough and efficient she was not Sakura. So, being who he was Shikamaru had to ask if Sakura was out on a mission. The Medic had replied brightly that Haruno had been assigned to a confidential case by The Hokage and was relocated to different part of the Hospital. Her busy schedule had her practically unable to attend to any duties outside of her current position. The answer, though very possibly legit, did not fall into line with what Shikamaru knew of the Pinkette, her passion to ensure everyone she loved to be healthy overriding even her duties at times. Sakura didn't trust the care of her class to anyone unless she was presiding over the procedure. He could feel the lie grate over his skin.

It was just by luck that he ended up having lunch (ramen) with Naruto not long after; finding out rather quickly that the topic of the Medic was a sore one for the blond man. He had griped and whined for a half hour after, spouting off the injustices of he (the NEXT Hokage) being denied the companionship of his most loved teammate. He then went further for _another_ half hour about how Sai got special privileges, after which Shikamaru deftly tuned him out. Meeting up with Ino had a similar result, though the blond seemed less inclined to gripe about the lack of girlfriend time. Being a Medic herself appeared to have made the blond more conscious about her Pink-Haired friend's situation. That did not, however, stop her from dropping gossip that she was _sure_ that Kiba had found himself a girl he loved. Every day for the past month he had stopped by the store to purchase a new flower, and that was all Shikamaru heard about it because at that moment he promptly tuned out his teammate as well.

In the end, Shikamaru had no proof by the sheer absence of the Medic that something was off. No one seemed to concerned, and with it the young man had decided to file it away to the back of his mind with the aid of cloud watching. That didn't last long, because a Chakra Signature that could only spell misfortune to his Day of Being Lazy made itself apparent and the next thing he knew the young man was being dragged by his ear down the road by the Hokage herself.

Shikamaru didn't understand why exactly he had been led to the hospital by the leader of his village at expense of his ear. From what he could remember, he was up to date on his physicals and had been given a bill of good health following his last mission. The pretty little Medic had told him so. Despite those facts (ones he had continuously reminded the Hokage of as she dragged him down the street), there he was once again. He followed her quietly, rubbing the sore shell of his poor abused appendage and took note of the fact that they were heading to the more secluded of the medical wards. He momentarily entertained the idea of escaping his sudden imprisonment by the blond, but the cold look to her eyes reminded him that he indeed enjoyed being a viable male and wouldn't want to put that in danger. That stiff glare promising pain on dimensions that had yet to be discovered was something Sakura had inherited from her Teacher. Shikamaru did not envy the man who would eventually be married to it. They stopped outside of a set of double doors. Through the reinforced glass windows set into their forms he could make out a long hallway stretching on the other side. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink cross at the end of the hall. He stiffened. Tsunade approached the door, and from the shadows a member of ANBU dropped to greet her. The shadow-user took note of the mask, something similar to a Hawk, and wondered what exactly his purpose at a medical ward guarded by ANBU was. What met his ears next dumbfounded him even more. "Fetch me Inuzuka."

Just as there were Shinobi famous for their habits and their feats, there were also Shinobi notorious for not believing in hospitals. They would easily have their livers hanging out of their belly buttons and call it a flesh wound. Of these were Hatake and the Hyuga Genius, but none was as boisterous in their denial of needing Medical Attention as Kiba. For a mild moment Shikamaru entertained the idea that maybe it was another Inuzuka, but as Akamaru appeared none to later through the door with the young male at his side the Nara could only openly stare. Kiba was at the hospital, grinning like a loon. He felt his own lips quirk in response. It must have been some good stuff they doped him up on. "Yo." The two offered each other pleasantries, fist bumping and what not. It was almost jovial. For a mild moment, Shikamaru wondered if this was perhaps one of the reasons as to why Kiba had been visiting Ino near daily. Was there someone in the hospital he was sweet on? Hormones did cause a man to do stupid things. This was especially true for a man who ran on instinct rather than brain power. Then, the Hokage had to speak again.

"Nara." His back stiffened as he was addressed by Tsunade, her eyes boring into his with stiff command. "… No matter what you hear or what _he_ says, you do not let him back into that hallway."

_What?_

Almost immediately the mood changed. Kiba's grin went from darn goofy to clean off his face as the ANBU from before appeared once again with his fist glowing pearlescent electric blue. It took but a blink of the eye before Kiba was launched bodily down the length of the passageway Shikamaru had just walked along. The Nara stiffened as his comrades form exploded past, looking over his shoulder as Kiba dug his heels into the floor to slow himself down. Akamaru, ever loyal to his master and his country, stood on the sidelines whining in conflict. Shikamaru moved to ask just _what_ it was that was going on and why exactly he was told to retrain a wild card Shinobi when he noticed the eyes of the Inuzuka trained on him. His pupils were constricted, his canines displayed, and pure agitation rolled off him in waves. Worse of all, the enraged man was eyeing the shadow-user as if he had a big fat target stapled to his head.

_Shit._

Sliding around to face the oncoming claws, Shikamaru pulled the shadows up around him and prepared for a fight. Somewhere between blocking attacks and bodily hurling Kiba back from the doors leading down the no-go hallway time after time, the shadow-user swore he heard the tortured distant screams of a female high in the air. The flash of pink he saw before brought to mind images that startled panic into his form, only to be enhanced as he swayed between claws aimed at his face. He twisted to ask the ANBU just what the _hell_ was going on when his vision was filled with teeth and claws. Electric Blue Hands speared into the figure again as the ANBU slid next to Shikamaru as Kiba's form launched back down the length of the hall, and through the mask a familiar voice said a single sentence. "Don't think about the details, it'll only make it harder." As Kiba regrouped at the end of the hall, breathing shallow from the blunt force of the attack, Shikamaru turned from the ANBU to his appointed opponent. Everyone present seemed to understand why they had to fight, everyone but himself. The ANBU, if Nara was correct in his assumption on who laid beneath the mask, was just as much a victim to the circumstances as the rest. Pawns to the Hokage, that was what they were. Even if Shikamaru had refused to fight, the man at his side would be driven by duty to complete the task. Burdens were to be shared by comrades, and as such Shikamaru fell into the pose famous by his clan and focused on the fight. He'd get his answers later.

Two hours later and the hallway was a wrecked mess. Holes littered the walls and the floor, fixtures and equipment laid shattered about them, and both parties involved had several lacerations and broken bones. Kiba had strength and stamina, his initial burst damage destructive like gale forces. Shikamaru, however, had the brains to outmatch him in the long run. The Shadow-User would later snort at how when the Dog Nin started breaking bones, the ANBU who initiated the fight had mysteriously disappeared. Jerk-Faced Hawk-Masked Bastard. The battle wore on and Kiba slowly lost his edge. His moves became sloppy, his methods predictable, and as such when Tsunade reappeared (looking just as tired out as they did), she was greeted with the almost amusing sight of the Inuzuka, pinned and held upside down against the wall by his comrades shadows. Where the restrained mutt had been reduced to short struggling bursts, the sight of the woman seemed to renew his vigor as he thrashed insistently against his restraints, letting profanities pour forth that included several body appendages and various sharp objects. Grunting, Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and held up a hand to silence the man. "… Get healed. You're free to go back in." She waved at Shikamaru to let the other male go, and just as exhausted and tired of the confusing event the shadow user dispelled his technique and let the other male fall unceremoniously upon his face. A quirk of his lips let all know that the action was intended and he would have laughed if his ribs were not so thoroughly bruised. "Nara." Suppressing the groan, the man tilted his head up from his position squatting down on the floor to look at the blond. She tilted her head, indicating for him to follow her. He grumbled low in his throat as he stood to follow. He was wounded too damn it.

* * *

Behind closed doors the newly healed Shikamaru was finally fed up. That was it. He had enough. He needed information, details, something to make sense of what was happening and by hell he would cut off his ear if they tried to drag him around by it again. He wasn't one to intentionally get himself into troublesome situations. That took effort, and effort was something he reserved for special occasions. Like… running from the insisting of his mother that he marry. As such, the half glare he showed through the lazy slant of his eyes only served to highlight his irritation. He didn't mind fighting for his nation, didn't mind bleeding for it. He did, however, mind when he was forced to be pinned against his own comrade without knowing why. Before him, the Hokage sat quietly shuffling through various files. He assumed she was preparing to offer him answers. Instead, he received a file. He arched his eyebrow slightly before taking the folder. When he received no further instructions, he opened it on his own. A familiar name was printed along the top, next to it the square photo of a female he knew all too well. Pink. Why was he not surprised she was at the center of the whole damn mess. Despite his questions though this folder was not an answer, just an outlet for even more questions to rise. His glare returned full on. "What is this?"

Tsunade paused in her paper shuffling, returning the boys gaze with a serious one of her own. "… How well do you know Haruno Sakura?" The man shrugged. Since their academy days, he told her. "And how familiar are you with her abilities as a Shinobi. What do you think of them?" Once again, Shikamaru answered as shortly as he could. She was exceptional with her Chakra Control, a top notch medic, had amazing strength, yadda yadda yadda. When he finished, Tsunade gave a short nod. Her shoulders suddenly sagged as she rested her elbows on her desk, folding her hands before her face and resting her forehead against the intertwined palms. "…Your mission is confidential." A mission, with Sakura's folder? The confusion on the man's face was clear. Tsunade peered at him from over her intertwined fingers. "… Assemble and train a team on ways to neutralize and kill Sakura Haruno."

For all his worth, Shikamaru's brain shut down.

* * *

_Shit_.

That was the only thought that went through the irritated Shinobi's mind as he stormed out of the examination room with all his wounds healed. Just what the hell was the leader of their village thinking? Kiba tensed visibly as he stalked down the hallway, his dog back at his side. The events from earlier replayed in his mind, causing his claws to elongate in anger. They had been innocently enjoying a snack of almond cookies when Hawk-San had to appear. Sakura, ever observant of her most prized guard, had immediately greeted him brightly and offered him one of the cookies Kiba had brought. The man had politely refused with a shake of his head, and instead motioned for the Dog Nin to follow him. It wasn't often that they were interrupted from their daily play (routine was important after all), so assuring Sakura that he'd be right back he followed the other man out of the ward. To his surprise, he found both the Hokage and Shikamaru waiting outside.

Seeing the male brought a wide grin to the man's face. It had been _ages_ since he had seen the shadow-user, and thinking back on it he vaguely remembered something about Suna. None the less, he rushed on up to fist bump and did the things guys did. He pressed a bit, asking about Temari and if he had finally did the deed. The jolly attitude disappeared quickly as the Hokage spoke, and suddenly there was pain. Fire spread through his lungs and chest as one fact settled in his brain, _they wanted him away from Sakura_.

In hindsight, Kiba could see that he may have overreacted. Pausing in the ruined hall, he eyed the several points of extreme damage and grimaced at his handiwork. OK, so he had overreacted a lot. But if anyone asked, the Inuzuka was going to chalk it up to his hormones and his attachment issues. In the background of the fight he could hear her screaming, and it did nothing to clear the red from his eyes. Walking back towards the secure doors into the private hall he paused at the reappearance of Hawk-San off to the side. Kiba stared the man down, but if the ANBU noticed he did not show it. Face forward, dressed in the standard issue of his rank with a dark hood pulled over his head, Kiba was acutely aware that this man had hit him not once, but twice. And he did so quite forcefully. It wasn't the actual hit that made Kiba stand on edge though, but the color of the chakra that enrobed the strike. He had _seen_ that strike before. It mimicked the movements of his female teammate, and quite frankly it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight in irritation. At his side Akamaru nipped at his hand, snapping the man out of his one-sided stare down and reminding him he had other issues to pay attention too. With a grunt in the general direction of one he would be punching in the back of the head quite soon, the Dog Nin pushed into the secluded hall and went in search of his charge.

When Kiba found her again, Sakura was sleeping. Despite that though, the man was anything but placated. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the corners of the bed with restraints and an IV was set into her arm. Beside her, a medic wrote down the stats upon a clipboard with sterile disinterest. Kiba's hands flexed against the bedrail at her side, Akamaru whining a warning to his distressed master. Swallowing slowly, Kiba noted his companion pick up Piko by the scruff of his neck and drop him onto the bed sheets. The runt immediately growled at the Medic before curling protectively on the pillow near the girls head, eyes trained on the man in white like any good guard would do. Kiba would have been proud, if he was not so damn messed up from the recent developments.

They had been doing _well_. She remembered most names now even without the comforts of chocolate. She had even been grinning brightly and interacting with Tsunade during the Hokage's visit the day before. Her association to routine had made her more independent, and though she still had a limited vocabulary she was growing more talkative by the day. She was improving. Then why… "Why was she screaming?" His voice sounded hoarse in his own ears. The medic paused in his recordings to look at Kiba. There was a silence, as if the professional was judging whether or not he should let free the information. After a few moments, he signed something onto the clipboard and turned his attention to checking the girls vitals.

"Lady Tsunade had us validate her identity." Kiba's muscles tensed. "The procedure was… invasive."

Kiba fought down his aggression once more, pushing the tension down his arms and into his hands. Beneath his grip, the metal of the bedrail bent. He was sure that they had validated that she was Sakura during the original physical. To do it again could only mean that Tsunade had been given information that could endanger the village. God damn, Sai had found something. The notion though that _this_ Sakura wasn't real though left a bitter taste in the back of this throat. She smelled like Sakura. He was sure without the vanities and dirt of the world, this was how Sakura would have acted when they were younger as well. But he had little precedent to put that on. He admittedly didn't pay much attention to her before. Turning his gaze back towards the Medic, he pushed the topic. "And your findings?"

The Medic scribbled something down before clicking his pen shut and slipping it into his pocket. Tucking the clipboard to his side, he looked at the Inuzuka with cold calm. "She's real." Somewhere, the breath that Kiba had been holding rushed out of him. Real. He could only imagine the relief her Sensei would feel.

* * *

The number of expressions Shikamaru readily used could be counted on one hand. Rarely did he break from his usual look of lazy consideration, but when he did it was usually only to one of hopeless acceptance of something troublesome, the mischievous glint of competitive nature, or the steely cold of calculated strategy. Rage though, that was something extremely rare to see on the face of the composed man. And yet there it was, clear as the sky he so loved to watch. Rage was a scary thing on Shikmaru's face. It wasn't loud like a volcano or turbulent like a storm. It was something darker, like poison seeping under your skin. It was a vision Tsunade was sure would inspire fear in his enemies to come. But for her, it was merely the whisper of the man he would grow into. As such, when his mind slowly caught up to her statement and his face transformed she merely regarded him with quiet observation. If there was one thing she prided in this particular graduating class, it was the fact that they were this close. War, Death, and tremendous trails did that to a group. His reaction was no different from what she had expected. He had quietly placed the file down on the table and informed her that he refused to do this mission. In answer, she informed him that he had no choice. She didn't reveal any more than the man needed to know; already things were far too complicated. She did tell him though that this threat was real and that it was something she trusted him to prepare for.

Frustration was clear on his face as he stood his ground. "But Sakura?! She loves this Village!" No one contested that. He raised his hand and pointed it at the file, that disgraceful file, and continued on. "Of all the people, of all the backwards sick perversions, _she_ would be the last-"

"Which makes her the most obvious choice." He paused at Tsunade's interjection, waiting for her to continue. Information was vital. In this situation, he was so lacking. She had been missing, he knew _something_ wasn't right. And yet, it shouldn't have been _him_ that needed to know. It should have been Naruto. It should have been Kakashi. It should have been someone closer. Were people just fuck'n blind? "The threat, it is there Nara. It is not _our _Sakura, but it can look like her. It can smile like her. It may even _fight_ like her. So we have no choice but to be prepared." The man stood quietly, still waiting for answers. Answers, Tsunade could not give. She had none to give. With another sigh, she waved her hand at him. "I do not know who, I do not even know how… but I do know it is possible. So do not test me, Nara. She is _mine_ just as much as she is yours." The words hung heavy in the air as they were left unspoken. But Shikamaru was a smart man; he didn't need to be told. At least not that last bit. Where he could only claim a status of a teammate, the woman in front of him could claim the status of a teacher, or a _Mother. _That did not make this any easier for him. Because despite the fact that he could only claim Sakura as one of the many he had graduated with, there was still only _one _of her. The mission made his morals shrivel. He took the folder slowly, bowed his head, and disappeared. With a groan, Tsunade reached for a drink. If even for a little while, she needed that comfort. Things would only get worse from this point in.

- End Chapter 7:

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months, 1 Day

Give you Three Guesses on who Hawk-San is. If you need more than three… Too bad.

-Limey


	9. Gratitude

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months 4 Days

Chapter 8: Gratitude

Tavern Chino was the last stop before the blistering unforgiving cold that lay waiting on the other side of the mountain top. A humble establishment, it boasted only the bare necessities within its minimal store and restaurant. Warm food, a roof over your head, and beds on the upper floor; it was a haven located in the frigid wilderness. It was also the last stop on the path this side of the Mountain Range, and as such the perfect place to gather information. The door burst open with a swirl of wind and snow as a figure, hooded and cloaked, pushed their way into the warmth. He stomped his boots upon the ground and shook the clinging flakes from his coat. It was times like these that he was painfully reminded that his normal attire, though breathable and flexible, was hardly appropriate for colder weather. Thankfully he had remembered a certain Pink Haired Medic having bought him long sleeved shirts that actually went over his stomach a Christmas or Two back. Wearing one now under the normal half-shirt, he made a silent promise to buy her something sparkly when he got home.

Inky eyes of midnight hues surveyed the room around him, noticing it lead into a large rectangular space that served as both the tavern and the shop. To his left a set of stairs led up above, before him a step dropped down into the seating area. Behind the counter was a pleasant lady, round and boisterous as she welcomed him inside. Noticing that no one else on the ground floor, Sai dropped his hood and returned the warm greeting with a soft upturn of the lips. "Come inside~! Poor thing, you're so pale! You must have been freezing out in that weather." He gave her what he assumed to be a shy nod of the head and allowed her to usher him into her business. Sitting him at the bar, she took a sideways glance at him and tutted, much like a mother did with their children, and immediately began pulling provisions down to make something with which to "Fatten Him Up". He had tried to tell her he was fine, but she shushed him with the statement that if he's headed up and over he's going to eat something warm first. Watching her fuss around the kitchen, he wondered mutely if this was what it would be like to have a mother. His lips twitched at the idea.

Folding his hands before him, he opened up their conversation with soft question. Something about if she got travelers coming through this way often. The woman laughed a bit, shaking her head as she dropped a mug of something spiced and warm in front of him. "Nah, darl'n. Not too many. Though I do got a cute little couple boarding upstairs right now." Sai nodded, having already noticed the soft flickering of a Chakra Signature from above. It was soft and barely glowing on the floor above him. From what he could tell there was only one. Sipping lightly at the brew (a warm cinnamon cider), he watched as the woman pulled on a slightly worried look. "The man was so doting upon his girl. He carried her in and the poor thing was near dead from the cold. I gave them a room upstairs for her to rest in, but as you can see I don't carry too much up here. No healing herbs left from the last harvest. Good guy, her man is though. Soon as he had tucked her in he came right back down saying he was going to head back down the mountain and get her what she needed. Been gone for a few days now though. I've checked up on her, she takes some broth but the poor thing isn't doing too well." The talkative type usually gave the most information, and this Tavern Owner was no exception to the rule. Sai had to do little prompting to get what he needed to know.

If the couple mentioned was Deidara and his female companion, then it was safe to say that the Clay-User hadn't gone back down the path to the villages on their side of the mountain. If he had, Sai would have run across him. It was a sure bet then that Deidara had either abandoned the woman or had planted her here for a reason. Either way, Sai was certain their location wasn't safe. "I'd like a room, if you don't mind?" His question snapped the Tavern Woman out of her focus stirring his meal in a pot, and smiling brightly she told him to choose any room along the right of the hall. He nodded politely and replied that he would be back down for the meal as soon as he put his things away. She hummed in acknowledgment, and with that Sai was up the stairs.

One hand strayed to the back of his person, hand enclosing around the form of a kunai. The metal was firm in his hand, reassuring as he brushed his fingers along one of the doors on the left. His senses picked up the Chakra Signature buzzing on the other side of the door, flickering and weak. It felt vaguely familiar, but at the same time oh so foreign. His senses heightened, his breath shallow, and steeling himself he pushed the door open. Everything stopped.

Eyes of pearlescent viridian focused on his face, pupils dilated and distant. A feverish flush dappled pale skin as lips parted in soft huffing pants. Hair the color of pale coral stuck to sweat damp skin. The woman in the bed was physically identical to Sakura, save the fever. The sheer uncanny likeness caused Sai to hesitate, and with that one moment she turned to look at him. He froze. Her eyes focused in on him, recognition flickering in the depths, and with effort the woman shifted upright in the bed. "S-Sai?" His name slipped past her lips and he noted that she sounded just like Sakura too. It snapped him out of his stupor and instantly he was on the bed, kunai pressed against the woman's throat.

His swift movements had caused the curtains by the bedside window to flutter, and with it the blinding white cast her skin aglow. Even up close the Ink-User saw no flaws. Her eyes widened as the blade dug into her skin, her heartbeat running up along the metal of his weapon and fluttering against his hand. Her eyebrows drew together into confusion, but she didn't move to defend herself. Any sane enemy would have moved to protect themselves. Then again, it may be an even grander façade of which she employed confusion to cause hesitation. For one of the few times in his life, Sai did not know what to do. His jaw clenched, his hand trembled, and in his moment of consideration she moved again. A hand reached up and touched his hand, unbearably warm against his cool skin. He sensed no malice, no ill intent, just true confusion from the woman beneath him. For one breath-stopping moment, Sai entertained the possibility that the Sakura at home was a _fake._ But the one before him only vaguely registered Sakura's Chakra, as if it were a shadow or an afterimage. The version beneath him looked at him questioningly, and he had no answers to give. She shivered then, brows pulling together. "… Sai, it's hot."

The dull chakra signature burst to life, the woman beneath him glowed bright white and light engulfed him. The explosion could be seen all the way in Leran.

* * *

It had become routine for the man in a hawk mask to set up the breakfast food tray. He carefully inspected the food as it was arranged systematically onto the flat surface. He had learned quickly what kinds of foods made the morning affair run smoothly. Finger foods did the best, as did things she could use simple tools to pick up. As such, on the tray was a small bowl of melon cut into cubes, several pieces of rolled omelet, and a juice packet. She could not use chopsticks just yet, but toothpicks and straws were perfectly good. For a moment, the man assessed the tray quietly. If any of the confidential medical staff had been there, they would have been able to basically see the frown the man sported behind his cover. Where before he would merely pick up the tray and take it down with him to check on the patient, this time he paused to return his attention to the food sent to the ward fresh from the cafeteria. There was the sound of liquid sloshing into a container before a bowl of miso soup made its way onto the tray. Said tray and ANBU then turned and disappeared down the hall, moving onto step two of the routine.

He entered the designated room silently, easily adapting to the dim lighting in the quiet space. He placed the tray on the bedside table, eyes turning first to look at the vitals before turning to the young woman sleeping soundly at his side. She looked as she did every morning, peaceful with the slightest smile to her lips. The dog, Piko, woke sleepily in the blankets near her chest and turned his half-awake gaze at the ANBU. Hawk-kun paused just long enough to rub his gloved fingers behind the small ones ears, earning a sleepy yawn from the pet before it settled down once more. Lifting his hand from the dogs' head, it moved then to brush the wayward strands of pink that had fallen across the woman's face. She stirred slowly at the brush of his fingertips, eyes opening caught in a dream before they focused on where his face would be. She slowly smiled, "Ohayo."

He said nothing, naturally, and let her rise on her own. Turning his attention towards the window, he drew the curtains aside and let the early morning rays fill the room. The sleepy woman would move slowly upright, then drop her feet to the floor. He would come back to her side and follow as she moved to the bathroom adjacent to the room where he would wait while she relieved and washed herself, after which she would sit back on the bed and they would partake in breakfast. Sitting at the foot of the bed as she sat cross legged near the top, he set the tray between them and watched her fine motor functions as she ate. He quietly noted her improvements as she tackled first fruit, then the eggs, and finally stared at the bowl of miso soup inquisitively. She looked at him for an answer, he merely observed. Soon enough, she had held the bowl to her lips and slurped the contents, a sated look upon her smiling face. She did not see, but his own lips quirked behind his mask. Problem Solving was improving as well.

After breakfast routine included clean up, after which came the morning walk. It was a short affair, the expanse of the ward was small and she still easily tired. Had she been logical she would end her walk back at the room, but since she wasn't she usually walked in circles until she was tired and eventually sat on the floor wherever they ended up. Hawk-Kun knew he shouldn't, but at the end of every walk he carried her back to her room. She seemed rather pleased about the whole affair as well, curling comfortably against his chest and swinging her feet as if a child. He spoiled her, he knew, and he didn't stop. It was around this time that the Medic Nins would come to start her morning tests and mental exercises, and with that his role switched to a doorman. After the Medic Nins finished their assessment, Kiba usually appeared and Hawk-Kun only appeared when necessary. A series of hand signals had him fade into shadows, the next moment reappearing in the office of the Hokage. The woman, aged with stress and worry, would raise her honey brown eyes to his mask and he would make his report.

She nodded, making mental notes as needed, and then sighed. Rubbing her fingers into the bridge of her nose, Hawk could only mildly feel empathy for her exhaustion. After all, the position that she had put him in only spawned distress. Her eyes faced him once more, and with a wave of the hand he was dismissed. Three hours from then Kiba would appear and he would be needed at the doors. Till then though, freedom from the makeshift prison. He better not waste his time.

* * *

Shikamaru did not sleep. He ate, but he didn't keep it down. Needless to say the last few nights royally sucked. The sun filtered in through the blinds of the window, spilling across the expanse of a bed where the young man laid wide awake. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts alone loud enough to fill the room to a near suffocating brink. Beside him laid the accursed file, one that had taken him over 24 hours to read because he could only feign professionalism for so long. He sighed, turning his head to look at the closed file he had left upon his sheets. Really, what the hell had happened? His eyes faded in and out of focus, the lack of sleep finally catching up to his stubborn mule attitude. Closing them briefly, he hoped to burn the image of her file from his retinas. It didn't work.

The file complied on Sakura was detailed to a fault, and for a moment he considered the possibility that there was one just as detailed for him as well. Did it dissect his soul as this file did for Sakura? It chopped her personality up into neat little cubes and dissolved it on a molecular level. Her fears, her insecurities, her weaknesses, her abilities… they were all there. He knew Sakura now on an intimate level that not even her teammates knew, and for the mission he was given to do he felt oddly like he was violating her trust.

_I need you to train a team on ways to neutralize and kill Haruno Sakura._

The Hokage's voice ran clear through his head, causing another wave of nausea to stampede through his body. Shuddering as he curled on his side, the Shadow Nin forced his eyes open once more to focus on that innocent manila folder. He breathed deeply, forcing his conscious to focus, and with shaky hands took the folder once more. He was a genius for a reason, a strategist always so many more steps ahead. This though, how do you plan something like _this_. A shower was in order, after which a run. He had memorized the folder, knew down to a T every bit of Sakura's abilities and strengths. Now he needed to pick those best suited to take her down and train them without telling them why. The idea was almost comforting for Shikamaru. At the very least, he wouldn't have to suffer the guilt alone.

The shower was quick and the fresh air welcomed in his lungs. The forest was a naturally calming place for the male, and as such breezing through the trees did much for his worried mind. A flicker of familiar Chakra caused him to veer his course towards one of the many training grounds. There, the form of Hyuga Neji stood in concentrated meditation. Upon entering the field the lavender eyed male turned to regard him, the slightest nod of the head his sign of greeting. Shikamaru returned the formality before plopping down next to his comrade, flopping gracelessly to spread out on the ground. The brown haired Nin paused in his musings to regard the other male, and turning his eyes back before him he let out a slow breath. Silence stretched between them, comfortable and easy, until The Nara spoke. "… If ordered, would you kill me?"

If Neji found the question odd, he didn't show it. The brown haired man didn't even falter in the slow in and out of his breath, his gaze turning to meet the gaze of the man at his side. Slowly, that confident turn of his lips came onto his mouth. "Are you admitting that as a Ninja, I am better?" Shikamaru paused, snorting at the response but smiling none the less. The easy shadow of a smile on Neji's face proved to him that his thought was silly. It wasn't about whether or not they would kill, but whether or not those they hunted would allow themselves to be killed.

The thought, though implying more effort on his end, comforted him. Sakura would not go down without a fight. Letting the silence settle comfortably again, he waited till Neji stood before speaking again. "… Come over later. We need to talk." With some Shinobi, less meant more. For Shikamaru and Neji, words weren't needed at all. With that, the Hyuga left the training ground.

* * *

It was quiet in his room. The compound was relatively inactive as of late, and with it Neji was allowed solitude. He stood before his bed, donning the attire customary to his rank with the practiced fluidity of familiarity. To say that his run in with Shikamaru was surprising would have been a lie. He had known that sooner or later the Nara would appear and speak with him. When it happened though he believed it would have been more direct. Tightening one of the straps of his arm guards, the pale eyed male paused to look at a character framed next to his bedside. A simple proverb, placed there by his cousin when he had made a miraculous recovery after being on the brink of death during the war.

_And Every Breath Is Now A Gift_

How true those words were, especially for him. He had only been 17 when death had stood to claim him into its embrace. If his sacrifice didn't have meaning, he would have laughed at the idea that a proclaimed genius as himself was dying so young. But the giving of his life was not for vanity or glory, and as such he had resigned himself to his fate. It was somewhere floating in darkness that he had felt a pull at the very center of his being, like something calling. He was comfortable though, so ready to sleep and rest, and ignoring that tug was growing more tantalizing by the passing second. He was ready to fade into nothing when the softest of voices penetrated his mind, conveying the harshest of words.

_If you die on me you god damn bastard I swear I'll slander your name so bad that you'll rise out of your grave in shame! Hinata's grandchildren will think that you were a closet gay and that you had a secret hair fetish! _

For a moment, Neji had considered the possibility that angels sounded violently like Sakura. And that was all it took for his body to be slammed with pain. He coughed, air flooding his lungs. A heart he was sure had been torn asunder painfully pumped blood to his lead limbs, and weakly his eyes opened. At first he saw nothing, but as something wet fell onto his cheeks his pupils began to focus. At first there was color, and then there was shape. Eventually, a woman appeared with the most outrageous shade of pink for hair. She was shaking, eyes wide with relief and disbelief, tears falling like crystals. He thought they were pretty. The crystals. The next moment had her face on his chest, somewhere close to his fluttering heart, and softly he could hear her whispers.

_Thank God. Oh thank god. Neji…_

And he wanted to comfort her, but his throat was so raw. So instead, he raised his hand and laid it on her head. He had passed out right after, his fingers woven in her hair. It wouldn't be until three days later that he would fully regain his wits, and by then he had no words to describe his thanks for being alive. She had waved off all his attempts, declaring them unnecessary. For saving his life, she needed no thanks. She was just happy he was there. She would not take his thanks when offered, so instead he dedicated himself to living. Watching her as she existed, he could only fear the blame she would pour onto herself if his revival had failed. He and the Pinkette had a comfortable relationship, even more so than some of the other males of Rookie 9 from the sheer fact that they both enjoyed the pursuit of knowledge and had worked closely together. He saw her potential and growth, but they were at best casual friends. After the incident though he was aware of her. More importantly, he was aware of a debt that could not be paid.

Securing his sword to his back, his eyes moved from the reminder of his salvation to a single piece of his outfit left on the bed. It was a mask with a white base and the red paint outlining the form of a Hawk. Quietly, he pulled it onto his face and pulled his hood up over his head. Three hours were up, time to get back to work.

* * *

Kiba walked down the long expanse of the hall, and just as he reached the double doors to the isolation ward the familiar Hawk-Masked ANBU melted from the shadows. They stared at each other for a moment, after which Kiba moved through the doors to fill his own role. Melting back into the shadows, Neji waited and watched.

The first time Tsunade had approached him had been directly after Sakura was confined to the isolation ward. He had just returned from an ANBU mission to find the Hokage looking worn. He didn't question it, but after giving his report he was asked to report to the Hospital first thing in the morning in full ANBU attire. He had done as asked. The first time he saw Sakura she was crying. Crystals, just like he remembered. She shook at the very movements of the staff surrounding her, and from the distance the Hokage had kept him at he could see that the restraints had been tested to the point of cutting into her skin. He had questions, but they had even less answers then. In the end, Tsunade had entrusted him with two tasks. The first was to be the main guard for the ward and for Sakura. He would guard her and ensure those who left and entered the ward were cleared for it. He had the ability to choose two other to relieve him, but they were in charge of door duty only. Direct contact to Sakura always involved him. The second was to monitor the patient. The Byakugan was to be used to assess Sakura, and should anything be wrong that could endanger the village he was to dispose of her. The logic behind it was that Neji had seen Sakura's Pathways before, and Chakra was the one thing of a person that could not be imitated. If this woman was a threat, the Hyuga would know. He had moved to refuse, but during it Tsunade had told him one thing.

"If she is a threat to Konoha, then she is not _our_ Sakura."

Watching Sakura now as she laid out in the sun next to Kiba, he could only see their Sakura. Hopefully, his bias had not made him blind.

-End Chapter 8

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months 4 Days

A.N.

Thank you so much those who responded to my questions as to who I should include in the team. Shino is a great idea, I truly agree, however I am so afraid I would not be able to write him properly. _O Need. To. Educate. Self. If there are any other suggestions, let me know!

I'll get started on the next chapter soon enough. Reviewwwww~


	10. Interlude: Shiver (ShikaSakura)

**AN:** So, to break up the suspense of the story and build preliminaries to the character relationships I am exploring in this fic I have decided to include interludes! Technically, I am aware that Interludes happen BETWEEN parts of the story. Most of these will be snippets of what happened before the story. Some will be fluff. Some will be angst. Some will be romantically charged. But all will be placed BETWEEN chapters. Hence, we shall name them Interludes! The first is Shikamaru and Sakura, because quite frankly they make me giggle in my head.

ALSO, I _am_ taking requests for the characters in the next interlude. Sakura will be one of the characters (though she doesn't physically have to be there), and it can include any number of characters present in the story or otherwise. That includes all of Konoha, Suna, Akatsuki, and yadda yadda whatever else you can figure out. If you have a "theme" or situation to suggest I can work with that to, though if I can't figure out a way to do the situation justice I may just forgo it for my own creative thinking. Yeah. Review and lemme know.

**Interlude:** Shiver

**Characters: **Shikamaru, Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **One second too late and she was bleeding out in his hands. It was cold, they could make no fire in fear that the rogue shinobi's teammates would find them, and they were out of Chakra. All they could do was wait for the rest of their team to find them, and time was not their friend.

* * *

"Haruno-san, this isn't funny. Stay awake." They could have no fire; the smoke would give out their location. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't fucking freezing. But behold, the night sky was clear with no moon and the snow lay thick upon the ground. The air was quiet, the absence of life only amplified with the signs of a battle already fought. Ground was upturned and cracked in the wake of overpowering strength; weapons laid embedded in snow and unsuspecting trees, and let us not forget the patches of bright crimson turned brown staining the white. What was nice though were the bodies of two very dead rogue Shinobi now face down in their own filth. Their enemies fell by their own arrogance. You would think after the war that the reputation of the medic and the strategist would precede them; apparently some people were just behind in the times.

"I mean it Haruno-san, stay awake!" A hand, shaking from the cold and frenzied rush of emotion, tugged viciously on pink locks. Demanding with pain and blood stained fingers for eyes to stay open.

They weren't alone though, the strategist and the medic. No, a canine-blessed tracker and the ink-user had been with them as well. The mission was supposed to be simple; there had been a dignitary of the land who had several of his villages plundered. Their role was to investigate and report. They were only to initiate should they come across the culprits, and lucky them they had found each other in a fuck'n snow storm. The battle that followed split them up into pairs, Sai and the Inuzuka against one set of rogues and Sakura and Shikamaru against the other. They weren't low level rogues at that; the use of genjutsu effectively separating them from each other and landing them in the predicament they were in now.

Hands pressed into a wound that refused to stop seeping blood, the crimson life so warm over his cold hands. Brown eyes, normally so lazy and disinterested, were focused as if razor edged as they bore into the hazy green that tried to focus on his face. Eyelids flickered low over that glassy gaze, and with another growl the man pressed his forehead against the woman's and ground out another command, compelling her to focus. "I'm the fuck'n captain of this team Haruno, and I say stay awake. You don't want to get back and get bitched by Hokage-sama for insubordination, do you?" Empty words of desperation painted on a backdrop of a false threat; even to his ears the statement was brittle. It was all the man could do not to panic; it was his own stupidity that was her downfall.

They had been fighting, and winning at that. It wasn't a short battle though, nor an easy one. Chakra was being used up expansively on both sides. Her close range attacks were near explosive and his long ranged control was commanding the battle field. Coupled with her quick responses to his changes in tactics and techniques, you would almost believe the two had rehearsed the beauty of their deadly assault. But it wasn't that they practiced, because truthfully neither had the time to train with each other while keeping up with their own lives. No, they both merely fitted that way into each other, their natural chemistry drawn out by similar intelligence and observation made them synchronize. For all his smarts though, Shikamaru was only human. One moment to late did he realize the genjutsu in affect, and it was in that one moment metal was aiming at his chest. Reflexes did little when there was no window to move, and as he tried to shift to make the blow nonfatal a body came in front of his. Pink and red, stabbed with a kunai. He felt himself freeze. She didn't even flinch.

She dispelled the genjutsu clearly and tore the blade clean out of herself, making quick work of the rogue who had foolishly spent himself on a masking technique. She had then turned to him, hands flirting over his body with flickering healing chakra as she patched up his own wounds. Lacerations, abrasions, a jagged tear from a katana along his bicep; his mind finally caught up when his eyes watched her own blood hit the snow and he grabbed her hands from his face. _Bleeding_, he near shouted it at her, and when she looked down at herself she looked genuinely surprised. Then, she fell into his arms. He had found the cave they were in not long after, laying her propped up against the wall. He had demanded she heal herself, she gave him a half smile and held her hands up, her chakra flickering sluggishly. His body had gone rigid. She spent herself on _him._ Stupid girl.

That is where they were now, his hands trying to stop the bleeding (from her stomach, of all the places to get stabbed!), and his voice urging her to stay awake.

_Don't sleep in the snow, Shikamaru! What if you never wake up!_

He snorted halfheartedly, the image of her 12-year-old self with her hands poised on his hips coming to mind. Hypocrite. "Stay awake. Just a little longer." He nuzzled her forehead with his own, hoping the action would push her eyes open just a little more. "Dog-Face and that emotionally stunted project of yours should find us soon." Her mouth twitched at the comment, her brow furrowing against his.

"Don't be mean to Sai…" He breathed out slowly, her first sentence since he had dragged her here. And it was in defense of a friend, he could almost laugh. He cursed his own low level of Chakra, he may have not been a medic but shadows could bind a wound just as effectively as bandages could. Now, they could do little but flicker at the edge of the cave, his pathetic brand of defense. Sai's ink may not be sanitary, but it would hold the blood in till Sakura gathered enough Chakra to do something about it. With her slow lazy heartbeats the blood gushed sluggishly through his fingers, and cursing under his breath his eyes started to scan their outfits. What did they have to spare? Most of their outer cloaks had been ruined in the battle. Inner clothing was tight to the body, and would require him to relieve pressure to tear. If he let go of the wound though, it could very well start to flow heavily again. Sakura couldn't handle any more blood loss. His thoughts were cut short by fingers on his jaw, his eyes snapping forward again to see those glassy green watching him with a knowing smile. "… It's going to be fine. Just need to rest. You're doing great."

Her breath brushed his lips softly, and though he knew her words were meant to comfort it did nothing but turn his worry into aggravation. "What were you thinking?! You're a_ medic_. You are the one who is _not_ supposed to get hurt!"

She frowned at that, her fingers moving soothingly over the tense muscles of his jaw and onto the junction of where it met his neck. "… The kunai."

"Wouldn't have been fatal!" Stupid. So stupid. She should have known better, trusted him more! But no, now she was bleeding out in his hands and comforting him over it. It was wrong, on so many different levels that he could not even thi-

"… I wouldn't have enough Chakra after dispelling the Genjutsu to heal you of a stab wound." There was no anger; she was too tired for that. "… What if you judged wrong?" His rampage died on his lips, because the look in her eyes and the meaning behind her words were not wasted on him like it would have been on others. His manly pride was just as easy-going as he was, and as such he didn't take it as a jab to his skills as a Shinobi or a genius. He took it for what he _knew_ she meant. What if he had died? What if she had let him die? What if he had left her, alone? Her lip quivered, her breath stuttering across his mouth, her insecurities pouring out all over his hands. "I can't watch you die."

Her confession was not one of romantic feelings, though it was one of love. What he ever did to garden it was beyond him, but Shikamaru felt so undeserving of it. He closed his eyes, forehead still pressed to hers and hands still holding her together, only to let them open again and focus on her with a new light. "How do I keep you awake?" There were few things the man could do in this situation, though he was counting the minutes till he had enough Chakra to bind his shadows around her wound. Keeping her awake was priority.

"Talk to me." She whispered it, her eyelids fluttering again as darkness started to take over. Oh god. She wanted him to talk. Why did all females want to talk? He grimaced, the expression clear on his face cause Sakura's lips quirked in amusement. "About anything. Just gotta stay awake."

"Babies." For a moment, the word hung between them and Shikamaru had to wonder just how damn long he had been around Ino and her whining about needing a man and children in her life for the topic of babies to be the first thing to come to mind. He was going to throttle the blond when he got home. But the flicker of attention in Sakura's eyes brought hope, and so praying she would put the flush to his cheeks to the cold weather he pressed forward. "I think we should have some."

… The hell kind of stupid was his mouth _saying_?

The lightest quivers of her torso against his hands proved Sakura to be _laughing_ at the idea, her eyes clearly focusing as she arched an eyebrow in his direction. "… Babies?" He didn't move, he didn't even breathe. "… You and I, we should have babies?" She was smirking. At least she was paying attention. He fought down his embarrassment and pushed on.

"Yes. Babies. You know, pudgy little bundles of automatic poop and puke makers? Those things." Her smile spread a bit wider.

"… And why, should we have some?"

He shrugged, though he doubted she saw it with his face being practically in her face. "Oh you know, the forwarding of Shinobi kind and all."

Her hands had shifted from his jaw to his biceps, her smile never moving. "No, I mean why should _we_ have some?"

Oh… _Oh._ He had said that, didn't he? Well damn. He gave her a disapproving look. "Now Sakura-_chan_, can't you see all the benefits if we had children? They'd be smart, with parents like us how could they not be? Match up your chakra control with my family's shadow technique and they would be some scary little runts at that. Why, they could take over the world if they set their mind to it, though that would mean they took after your initiative instead of mine. If they take after me you'd just find us all in the backyard napping and what not." For a moment his mind flashed an image of him spread out in a grass field, several children with various shades of black and darker pink hair curled about him napping. It shouldn't have looked so appealing. In his head, they all looked rather cozy.

Her fingers flexed against his arms, snapping him out of his mental snapshot. "Is that so, Shika-_kun." _He shivered slightly as she said his name, purely from the cold he was sure. "And I suppose I would be inside brewing tea and prepping dinner?" The image of her, dressed in the colors of his family sitting on his porch waiting for him also made it into his traitorous mind; another thought that shouldn't have been so appealing. "Will we have a white picket fence? Will Ino be our neighbor?"

He pulled a face, one that she must have found absolutely hilarious because despite the pain she truly did laugh. He flexed against the wound, the force causing more crimson to crawl across his digits; but only a little bit. Already he could call the shadows up along his arms towards the wound. "_No_. I know she's your best friend, _Darling_, but can you imagine the gossip she'd spread? Oh, Sakura was up all night yelling at Shikamaru again for being out with the boys. Oh, she threatened to leave him for a more proactive Shinobi, a more romantic one who bought her flowers. Oh, did you hear about their children? With a mother so smart you wonder why they are always skipping school; it must be because of that dead beat dad of theirs." Her laughter was relentless, softly tumbling from her lips in giddy giggles. He wasn't afraid though, his shadows had wrapped snuggly around her middle and she would lose no more blood. Not as long as he had his way. As his hands had nothing to do, he found them straying to her waist. "As for _you,_ I didn't take you for a housewife. One who would dote on her man, yes, but never a housewife. You'd be bringing in the bacon, _sweetheart_, working those long hours at the hospital and getting all those fancy titles. Guess that means I get to be the trophy husband." His own lips had quirked into its natural half smile; the pretend he had formed being just as blissfully distracting from their current situation as it was productive at keeping her awake.

"And what a trophy husband indeed you'd make! Handsome and sweet, so doting and caring, I bet Ino would make up half of those little rumors just cause she'd be so jealous I have you to come home to every night, _babe._" The way she said babe shouldn't have made his stomach warm, but it did. "Not to mention the sex life." He stiffened just a tad as her smile turned coy. It was definitely warm now. His mind was yelling at him that she was good now and he could back off, but his arms had found their way around her back and she was not protesting. They were playing pretend, so he could push it just a little more.

"What about the sex life, hm? Sa-Ku-Ra?" Her eyelashes lowered again, this time in a motion that had nothing to do with blood loss. The sea glass green darkened to a shade of forest as her hands slid innocently up along his shoulders. He tensed as her body curved into his, watching as her lips bowed cutely into a thoughtful pout. Dangerous. If his mind was yelling him warnings earlier it was now shooting tanks and cannons.

"You have shadows that bend to your very whim. I am sure you could find something… productive to do with them? Perhaps… restraints of sorts?" Oh god, she was into bondage. "You could have them touch me from the other side of the room, spread me open on display and watch me come undone? You wouldn't even have to move, just have those shadows of yours do all the work." And an exhibitionist… Hellcat in boots and the Shinobi world didn't even know it. His breath came a bit quicker, pictures not as innocent as the ones before filtering through his mind in quick succession. "As for me… I have perfect chakra control and I'm a medic. Remember what it feels like to be healed?" He nodded slowly, his eyes darkening as his forehead rubbed against hers. The calming ebb of soothing relief that left cells buzzing with life; that was healing chakra. Prickling intense relief, pleasurable and _right_. "Well, being the skilled person that I am, I can focus that chakra just about anywhere I wish, _baby_. My hands." He felt his center tighten. "My mouth." Something deep down twitched. "… Even… _there._" He felt a groan on the back of his throat, his teeth biting into his cheek to keep it from coming out. She saw it, she must have, her smirk only widened. "So you tell me, what about the sex?"

It had gotten hot, very hot. They were pressed together, her smirk in place as his mind raged with brand new possibilities for a relationship that wasn't real. But that didn't mean it couldn't be real. That _they _couldn't be real. His mother would be in love with the idea, he was sure. It'd nip his Temari problem in the bud. They were both smart, they could play shogi, they were both dedicated to work and had no illusions of what a perfect relationship would be like. They could forge one for themselves, the connection needed to be unbreakable and oh so perfect. His fingers flexed into her back, causing her to deliciously arch into his chest and electricity to spike down his spine. All he had to do was tilt his head just a little bit and he would be able to taste her. The thought made his mind haze with the what-if's and the maybe's. Then, just as he was about to throw the cautions of consequence to the wind his shadows outside the cave bent as feet passed over them. All at once he was crouched over her, kunai out and eyes trained at the mouth of their shelter. Sai and Kiba came into view. They waved, She smiled, He inwardly cursed all holy and not.

They were on their way back to the closest town, Sakura perched prettily upon Akamaru's back as Kiba, in the front of the group so that he may sniff out any who approached, gave a riveting blow by blow of how he defeated their enemies. Sai helped a little too. The painter was walking next to Sakura, his hand lightly on her waist to keep her from falling off the beast while Shikamaru brought up the rear. The last could do nothing to mask his glare as it focused on the hand that touched the medic, just the slightest bit smug that it was _his_ shadows that separated the two. It wasn't that he suspected Sai of any inappropriate conduct, he was merely concerned for the woman that was so important to him, it was just that the chemistry between Shikamaru and the Medic had left his shadow-user a bit off-balance. He didn't often notice women, they usually brought trouble, but the way she fit in his arms and the images their little conversation brought had put Sakura in a brand new light. He had always admired her for her dedication to achieve and now he felt his gaze focusing on the potential of what else she could be. What they could be together.

"The medic got hurt. Aren't you being redundant?" Sai's voice was softer than Kiba's boisterous recollection, but it was still loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. Though it may have been abrasive, Sakura seemed to translate it into him being worried over her. She smiled fondly at him and rested her hand on her worried friends bicep, and once again Shikamaru glared.

"Just a little, but Shika-kun took good care of me." Silence. Utter silence. Kiba slowed, and glanced over his shoulder with his eyebrows rocketing into his hairline. He glanced at Sakura, than to Shikamaru, then once more back to Sakura.

Suddenly, his lips cracked into a smirk. "_Shika-kun?"_

Shikamaru groaned, feeling the pervy intentions sent his way. "It isn't what you thi-"

"Kakashi is going to _MURDER_ you!" Kiba was near glowing in mirth.

The accused man bristled, his hands fisting in his pockets. "I'm telling you it ain't like that! She's injured on top of it, dog-breath! Do you really think something could have gone down?"

His glare intensified on the Inuzuka, who merely shrugged his shoulder and continued to snicker. "Whatever you say, _Shika-kun~"_

Shikamaru produced several Kunai, all to ready to chase the man down when Sakura cleared her throat lightly. "Actually." The males of the group turned their attention to her, and she gave the most innocent of smiles. Immediately, Shikamaru felt his manly pride put in the crosshairs. "He did say we should have babies." Kiba tensed, his eyes widening even further. "Even gave me reasons why. He's very persuasive."

Silence again, and once more it was broken by Kiba. "Scratch that. Kakashi is going to lock you in his Mangekyō Sharingan and THEN Murder you. Many times. Again and Again. With pointy objects and shit knows what else!" His banter earned a scowl from the Shadow-User who glared at Sakura as if she had just done the most obvious act of betrayal. By her side, Sai frowned.

"… Does that mean you accepted to have his babies?" The innocent confusion of the question brought a flush bright to Shikamaru's cheeks, causing Kiba to burst further into amused laughter and comments on the upcoming torture as Sakura gave a coy grin and an upturned shoulder as her answer to the ink-user. They started slowly towards town again.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru focused his eyes on the girl as she glanced at him over her shoulder, the smallest of blushes tingeing her cheeks before she snapped her attention back to Sai. "… He was very persuasive."

Shikamaru smirked all the way back to Konoha. Of course, he hid for a week when he got there.

- End

* * *

**A.N.: **Okay. Review notes. Suggestions for characters in the next interlude, Review them to me. Situations? Review them. Remember, it can be more than two characters. The bigger the group, the longer it will take for me to make the interlude though. Just warning you~


	11. Incline

Thank you all who have reviewed! ^-^ I have been getting feedback that the Shika/Saku bit was quite the success. I even got some feedback that was disappointed that it was only a fluffer! To those, I say do not fear! The interludes included are there for the reason of making claims later on in the story. I do plan on writing more Shika/Saku eventually, same as Neji/Saku and Sai/Saku and Kiba/Saku and yadda yadda. But if you all want something specific now (because you will die without it…) commission me. My profile has the details.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the idea. Damn.

* * *

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months 1 Week

Chapter 10: Incline

It took several moments for Shikamaru to work up the courage to assign Neji to his team. One moment was dedicated to considerations towards the skills and assets of the Byakugan. Defense, attack, speed; add it all to the fact that it could manipulate chakra flow and the skill was perfect against a power-shoving medic who depended on close ranged combat. Another moment dedicated to picking Neji from the many of his clan; not only for his skills as a Shinobi but to spare his cousin, Hinata, from having to shoulder the weight of the mission should they be called to action. He could have chosen a nameless Hyuga, but the shadow-user was well aware that to take down one of Konoha's best, you needed one of the same caliber. One who had seen Sakura fight personally would be even better. The last five were dedicated to choking on the bile that rose with the guilt of his first selection.

Neji was professional in all he did. If there was a picture dictionary based on Shinobi, Neji's face would have been printed right next to the word. No definition, just his face. He was timely, proactive, and efficient in all manners important to his position. Include the fact that he was also ANBU, and there was no finer embodiment of Shinobi pride. Shikamaru didn't doubt that should he give the parameters of their mission that the Hyuga would perform as expected of him. He did doubt that he would come out of the act the same. None of them would, killing your friend (even the image of one) was hard enough. Neji would be killing his savior, the one who dragged him from the brinks of the unknown and granted him a second chance to stand, fight, defend, and live. That burden would be even heavier than just one who was her acquaintance. It would be shared, with The Nara and whoever else he assigned to their team, but a weight upon the soulnone the less.

"And who else have you considered for your team?"

Tsunade's voice was tight and neat as she spoke to him from the other side of her desk, eyes trained not on the stiff-backed man in front of her caught in obvious moral turmoil but on the spread of papers currently occupying her table top. He had arrived that morning at the insistence of ANBU at his door, and unsurprisingly the summons was in regard to the little project she appointed to him. You would think discussing the destruction of your apprentice would force some sort of break from the normal. Apparently, the Hokage knew how to detach herself well.

"On top of the Hyuga, I have considered an Aburame as well. The one I wish to request is currently on a mission." The key points that Shikamaru was trying to cover in this team built specifically to take down Haruno Sakura were chakra control, distance attacks, and personal attachments. The first two picked specifically to counter her own skills, the last in hopes that if it looked and fought like Sakura that it would _feel _like her to. Fighting a comrade was hard for the Medic, he hated to exploit it but it was why he was picked for the job. Neji covered chakra control and hand-to-hand combat while Shino covered sensory while being able to eat away at Chakra. Include himself, who could bind her with shadows and strategize and they had a near perfect team. Though all of her comrades could be considered a personal attachment; none were quite like _her_ boys. He could not as Naruto to do this, he would probably die in Sakura's hands before he physically harmed her with killer intent. He loved her, in ways deeper than romance could explain. Kakashi, though once ready to put down the Uchiha for straying too far from the path, would _not_ be able to put down the Medic. For all his worth, the copy-nin had lost too many people and was far too sentimental for the act of killing his only female student. He treated her in the realm of a daughter, a sister, and at times it blurred into the lines of a lover. The Shadow-User didn't buy into the rumors that she filled each of her teammate's beds for sex, but he didn't doubt she slept curled into their sides for comfort. Not physically, but emotionally those of Team 7 were codependent. Shikamaru could not ask them for this. If the Uchiha were present, he would be the prime choice. His thirst for power and revenge had already proved to knock The Medic down on his list of priority figures. But that option was not viable either. Even if it were, Shikamaru could only stomach so much. Even if it was an image, to allow Sasuke to kill Sakura would only open doors of possibilities, none which would have been good. Yamato was on a mission (still…) and his dynamics would not fit into the team strategy. This left only one person. "I would also like to request Sai."

Too bad he was missing as well.

* * *

Scan. Frown. Sign. Sort.

It was hot. But then again, it was the desert. It was supposed to be hot. The sun blistered unforgivingly up above pushing even the most resilient to seek shelter where they could. The Kazekage was no exception. His office offered little comfort from the heat but at the very least it was in the shade. Gaara was a disciplined man. His youth battling demons in his mind had taught him to be as such. It was why even now, when the Earth itself begged mercy from the rays spearing into its form, he displayed an air of solid constitution. A hand reached to the stack of papers to the left, plucking one from the top and setting it before him. Sea green eyes of the palest shade focused on the words scrawled across the parchment.

Scan. Frown. Sign. Sort.

And so, the process would repeat. Compared to the last few years of his rule over Suna this constant repetition left his bones aching for use above and beyond the signing of his name. He did not wish war on his people and his allies, never would he wish that. But he did want to press his skills as Shinobi, advance them further than what his desk allowed. He paused, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose to ward off one of the many insomnia induced headaches that came with his bright and cheerful predisposition towards sleep.

_Tea. You know, it helps with that._

His lips quirked a bit at the image of The Medic, Naruto's beloved friend, frowning at him in concern. He had tried; dear god knows he listened to her when it came to his health. Every blend she had ever dried, packed, and sent to Suna with his name scrawled across the top he had drunk dutifully every night. He had suspicions that his sister was in cahoots with the medic, reporting his rituals and dedication to the trial medicinal remedies with such detail that as soon as he finished one box (with no results) another would be ready for him try. Even the flavors of the teas have been adjusted for his taste. Her thoroughness never did cease to impress him.

_You're a full grown man! It isn't going to kill you!_

His shadow of a smile relaxed the contours of his face as the memory of their first "Tea Date" came to mind. He was doing his utmost not to strangle her with sand as she practically crawled onto his chair with him still in it. One of her hands had pinned his shoulder, her knee planted between his for leverage as her other hand held a cup of the most unusually scented herbal tea. His own hands had found purchase on keeping her at bay, one pressed into her waist and the other around the wrist of the hand that held the mystery liquid, shoving it up and above them to get it as far from his mouth as possible. Needless to say, they made a very interesting sight. Termari hadn't laughed so hard in her life.

Most would have found some sort of need to pay respect to the Kage of a Village. Before dignitaries and masters of his land the Shinobi of Konoha were polite enough, but behind closed doors and outside of the public eye the members of Team 7 treated him as if he were a classmate, a boy who grew up right down the lane. His friendship with Naruto was nothing secret, his trainings with the Copy-Nin a much revered exhibition. He had even found himself forging a rather odd relationship with Sai, both getting into rather deep discussions on the wonders of human emotions while contemplating the why's and how's of the experience of living. More than once Naruto had joined in, throwing his hands up at their obvious lack of suave and swagger on topics such as women and social graces. They both responded in the fashion of questioning the man on his own exploits with women, only to have all three painfully reminded that their youth was spent in the passion of war; not the softer sex. And that was usually when she arrived, arching an eyebrow at their various displays of downcast expressions only to laugh at their dilemma and remind them that they were still young, still alive, and still had time to fall in love.

Sakura was a woman revered in Suna, her tale of heroics only starting when she had saved Kankuro from death. Her acts in the war earned her prestige while her works with the people in Suna earned her their love. More than once his advisors had spoken of cementing their alliance with Konoha with a political marriage, and the top candidates during such talks were of course with the Hyuga Heiress and the Medic. But both Kage's had noted that War was just as strong as a connection as Marriage; and would not force it upon either Village to forge a political bonding. Plus, he could already imagine the way fire would burn behind those green eyes if she was told she was being given as a show horse. The Elders would wilt before her fury.

The pressure behind his eyes lessened with thoughts not relating to work, only to have it all interrupted as the doors before him burst open and one of his scouts came tearing in. Clothes torn and bloodied, he displayed an air of urgency that the Kage had not felt since the war. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Kazekage-sama.. Nino…" The man was winded, his words coming out in pants. Nino was a border town, a gate into his lands. The scout caught his breath, straightening despite his wounds. "It was attacked. Reports say it was a woman with the slashed mark of a missing nin. Konoha."

The name of their loved allied nation being pinned to the attack caused Gaara's blood to boil. Konoha would not attack Suna; Tsunade would not order that on him! If they had had any defects the Hokage would have sent him notice for his borders to be on watch. His fist clenched; the sand so reflective of his emotions already tense. "Description?" Maybe a forehead protector had been pulled off a casualty from the war? Maybe there was someone looking to stir conflict between the strong allies?

The scout was pale, his eyes dilated as if still trying to digest whatever information he had come with and horrified by it as well. "That's the thing, Kazekage-same. The guards at the border town identified the Nin. They said it was a woman with monstrous strength and hair a pale coral." Gaara felt his jaw go slack. "They said it was Haruno-Dono."

* * *

Kiba was having a glaring contest with a man in a hawk mask. Though to the outsider the battle may have been one sided (could a mask glare?) the hot-blooded male was all to certain that his gaze of malice was being returned with equal force. Between them, Sakura stood with her guard, Piko, at her feet. It was a battle of wills! It was the clashing of divided forces! "Why the hell not?!" It was ridiculous.

The topic was simple, what would the afternoon activities hold for the recovering medic and her guardians? Kiba had thought outdoor activity would do the woman good. Physical strength could only grow through the use of the body and sitting inside was never going to gain the results needed to get her back in form. Hawk-Kun though had stood stubbornly in the doorway, pointing instead to the numerous scrolls he had specifically chosen to help the woman revitalize her love of learning. Indoor activity would be better for her current disposition considering that with the changing of the seasons the climate was cooling off, and since the ANBU himself had taken a walk with her just that morning he saw no more need to strain the woman's physical limitations.

Kiba called bull.

As Sai's missing presence started to be noticed the Inuzuka had grown increasingly aware of how close Sakura had grown with her morning caretaker. Though the masked man did not initiate any touches that weren't necessary, he stood in her presence as if her shadow. She was never shy with touching other people once she grew accustomed to them, and as such it wasn't rare for Kiba to see her reach out to touch the ANBU whenever they happened to meet. He would return the action, brushing of fingertips in greeting or hands pressed palm to palm; nothing like the hugs that she launched herself into with Kiba but oddly just as intimate. Sometimes, the man thought they may even mean more. Not on Sakura's behalf, of course. The girl didn't think of things sexually yet, but the ANBU was a full grown man. Needless to say, pack instincts were once more pushing him into aggravation. Match that with the fact that Piko, the guard dog that _he_ had given Sakura, liked Hawk-Kun enough to parade after the ANBU's feet only served to prove how comfortable the woman in question was with her shadow being near.

Tsunade had not told him that there would be any other influences on the woman besides himself and Sai. As such, this man should have been nothing more but a watch guard; a wall with a sword should he so be asked to draw it. Not someone with a name, an identity, a figure of meaning that contended with himself and Sai for authority over her mind. And yet the moment Hawk-Kun had motioned for them to stop, Sakura's feet had planted firmly onto the tile and refused to move. Kiba could already see the hierarchy of power in her mind, Hawk-Kun being on top. The man held his glare at the ANBU wall though, and waved his hand out towards the courtyard. "She wants to go out though! Walking in the halls is nothing like walking outside. Fresh air in the lungs is the best kind of medicine." The ANBU didn't move, didn't even garden a response. All too aware that glowing hands of pain could be launched into his form if he made a false move, Kiba only let himself bristle. The last thing he needed was for Hawk-Kun to show dominance in front of Sakura using physical force.

Not that Kiba couldn't take him. He so could. Tear him to little Hawk-Masked bits.

Instead, he breathed in slowly through his nose and decided on a different tactic. "Sakura-chan." The girl blinked, turning her eyes to look at him owlishly. He smiled in return. "Would you like to go outside?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect, only to turn warily at Hawk-Kun. "You know, the changing of the seasons is here. The squirrels you like so much are even fluffier than before." Fluffier? Did he use words like that? It didn't matter though because at the prospect of marshmallow-squirrels the girl had turned wide-eyed in wonder. "Want to see?" She nodded enthusiastically at that. With a dramatic sigh, the man let his shoulders sag. "Hawk-Kun says you can't go outside though." Then those eyes, effectively crushed with dismay and tortured emotions turned onto Hawk-Kun. Kiba almost laughed at the way the ANBU stiffened. Whipped. The worst things about getting into relationships is that they usually went two ways. Even the almighty Hawk-Kun could not be immune to the way the uninhibited Sakura struck chords in your heart. And what was the great ANBU faced with now? Despair. Utter broken despair. Kiba almost smirked. "Maybe if you ask nicely?"

Hands reached forward, small and delicate, curling into the fabric left exposed by the standard chest plate of an ANBU uniform. Brows furrowed beseechingly as the young woman peered up into the Hawk mask. At his side, Kiba witnessed the ANBU clench his fists. "Please?" Her voice was soft, like silk upon the ears. Though it was done in innocence, it brought back previous instances where she used that same look before, that same word. Getting out of paperwork, attempting to wiggle information out of a target, hands reaching out towards a white and red fan as it disappeared into the rain; most times she got what she wanted with that simple word though from the last she only got a pause in step. Fuck'n Uchiha. Now though it was Hawk-Kun on the receiving end of the plea, and the poor ANBU was not an Uchiha. So naturally, he caved. A short nod was the only answer as a smile spread beautifully across Sakura's face. Kiba went to grab the girl round the wrist and tug her out before any more distractions could be made, only to find his hand close around air.

… Fucking hell?

A wall of white and black strode past him, the bundle of pink carried in his arms. He placed the woman to sit on the bed, detaching her arms from his neck before turning to the small wardrobe to the side. Kiba frowned, when did she get _clothes?_ Then again, he had only seen her wear the hospital garbs while he was here; loose fitting trousers and a tunic top that tied in the front. Leaning his shoulder against the door frame, he loosely crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the guard pull various articles from the closet; a pair of longer trousers in a muted woodsy brown, a green boat neck knit sweater, a pair of dark leather brown lace up boots. A pair of socks and a scarf came out as well, balanced all in the man's arms as he settled it next to the girl. Immediately, the girl held her arms before her and the ANBU moved to untie the tunic. Kiba flushed red, whether from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. "Hey! I thought she was up to dressing herself!"

The ANBU threw his wrist in the direction of the protesting Inuzuka, the loud click of the room's door snapping shut in front of the outraged face followed by a curse of pain causing not even a pause in his smooth actions. The door burst open again to find Sakura already changed from the hospital garb to the pants and sweater top and pausing in his intention to crush mask into face, Kiba could only wonder just how much damn practice the ANBU had with dressing and undressing women. He sulked, grumbling of his own prowess and dexterity with women's clothing as he returned to his spot up against the door frame, grumbling about wolves in ANBU clothing. He tucked the heel of his boot up against the door, just for good measure.

On the inside of the room the Hawk masked man fell gracefully to one knee, taking one of the woman's feet into his gloved hands. Fingers trailed along the back of a calf and smoothly over an ankle, removing a slipper before pulling the sock up along smooth skin that disappeared into the pant leg. Once again, Kiba flushed. This time it truly was from embarrassment. Like he had observed before the times the two touched didn't include as much skin contact as whenever Sakura hugged the Inuzuka, but the sheer intimacy of the actions could not be ignored. The ANBU was professional in the way he dressed the girl, hands never lingering any longer than needed and actions quick in their movements; but even after he had laced up her boots and pulled her back onto her feet the image of him bent over Sakura's leg with his hands treating her like something precious burned into Kiba's mind. The light that streamed in through the sheer curtained windows behind them cast a glow upon their forms. Her hand found balance on his shoulder, his face bent over her knee. She smiled sweetly, content as the man doted on her as if she was porcelain and gold. What the fuck, it was like a fairy tale.

A hand curled into his, tugging the scowling young man from his thoughts as Sakura pushed past into the hallway, pulling at him impatiently in lieu of seeing fluffier (fatter) squirrels. He followed the girl, stopping only once to spare a glance at the Hawk-faced Nin that followed silently behind. Back straight, head held high, walking with an air of confidence. He felt his lips thin into a line as he turned his attention forward. Great. Now he had a fuck'n Knight to contend with.

* * *

They called her Sakura. When she had asked them why, they said that was her name. When she asked what a name was, they said it was what they used to identify a person. When she had asked if her identity was Sakura, they didn't answer at all. She assumed the idea of "identity" was a difficult one to grasp. She'd ask again later…

* * *

"Ino, do you love me?" Hands paused in their transfer of newly trimmed buds to a vase, eyes the color of crystal blue widening as they landed on the dark haired man currently leaning on her store counter. Brown eyes regarded her quietly, simply waiting for an answer, and finding no hidden intentions the blond in question smiled sweetly.

"Of course I do, Shika. You know that." It wasn't a confession of romantic intentions from either party, merely a motion of understanding. Their families had imagined the pair together in their youth, matching them up in lovingly coordinated attempts to make them fall for each other. She would have a crush on him when he was not looking, and when he would in turn have a crush on her she'd be onto other things. It was all about timing, and though they could have been beautiful and wonderful and amazing; they just never got it down right. In the end she found an understanding with the last third of their group, and was going onto a year and a half with Choji adoring her to the fullest. There were no harsh feelings. They were teammates, friends since diaper days, and they loved each other. It was a bond that Shikamaru would not want to damage, one he couldn't live without and thanked silent prayers every day that it hadn't dissolved into flames as Team 7 had. It was also why he was here, seeking forgiveness for an act he had yet to commit.

"… Even if I were to do something unforgivable?" The question hung heavy in the air, tense and quivering with weight. Ino, already having placed the bouquet in the display, turned to look at Shikamaru to gauge the seriousness of the question. His mouth was slanted into a thin line, eyes sharp as they observed her with grim resolve. The smile that was about to break over her lips at the concept of his joke froze half formed, eyes turning wide as she strode quickly to his side.

"Don't even joke!" Her hands curled into the front of his Jonin jacket, tugging him round to look her in the face as she dragged him closer. "What are you planning to do, Nara?! Is it something stupid! If it is, obviously you shouldn't! Damn it, I bet it has something to do with the boys. Are you guys planning a prank I am telling you that doing _anything_ to Kakashi-san's Book Collection is stu-!" Arms wrapped around a waist, desperately dragging soft curves against hard muscle. A face buried itself into a shoulder, inhaling the floral scent the blond naturally had. His body trembled against hers, and the fact that whatever he was going through could break him down to this point scared Ino. Shikamaru was strong, the last time he had crumbled was when they had lost their Sensei. For him to be shaking meant it was bad. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, cradling him to her form. "… I'd love you no matter what." Her whispered words caressed his ear, soothing his soul with understanding on a subject where nothing was known at all. He couldn't tell her what he was to do, and he hated himself for using her like this. He wanted to know that beyond this act someone would forgive him, still need and love him. Even if they said they understood, he didn't think anyone would. Not those he employed into his mission, not those who would have to watch her name carved onto stone. He apologized into the soft skin of Ino's shoulder.

If only she had known that he was being commissioned to prepare to kill her best friend.

* * *

The front doors of the hospital blew open as the figure of a man came crashing through, eyes wide and chest heaving as he approached the desk. In his arms laid the bloodied and unconscious form of the Ink-User, Sai. "He needs Medical Attention now!" The receptionist snapped to attention, calling forward a team of Medic Nin to relieve the man of his load. She pulled an orderly to the side.

"Please inform Lady Hokage that Sai-san is being hospitalized." The Orderly nodded, quickly disappearing to the task as the Receptionist pulled out a clipboard and a standard admissions form, turning to the man who had delivered the patient. "Excuse me Yamato-san, please fill this out with as much detail as possible. The more you provide the better chance we have at treating him fully."

The brown haired man frowned before nodding solemnly, taking the clipboard and setting to work on how he had come across the ruined form of his former teammate. He paused, his eyes flickering down the hallway that Sai had disappeared through. The absence of a particular female medic was heavily noted. His eyes shifted from the closed doors into the emergency hall back to his paperwork, a look of resolution coming to steel in his gaze.

One by one, Team 7 was coming home.

- End Chapter

Time Since Mission Start: 2 Months 1 Week

* * *

Oh my god, that took a while to write out. No lie, I was struggling with deciding what to include in this particular chapter. I figure it was time to force conflict, and what better way than to introduce Gaara and his siblings!

Notes to be aware of, NO this is NOT a Shika/Ino story! There is NO Shika/Ino in this story either! Ino is happily dating Choji. Shikamaru and Ino are just very close o_o.

ALSO, I am getting close to the 100th Review! In celebration, I will be writing a one-shot of a character pairing that could (will most likely) include a Lemon. Now, this could be _anyone_ with Sakura. That means girls as well, dead characters, moments where she would need to time-travel, etc etc. Want to cast your vote? Just review me with your pairing. O_O And I mean anyone. Minor Characters included! _ I also reserve the right to AU the shiz out of it if a particular idea springs to mind. Most likely, it will still be in it's original universe.


End file.
